Subrepticias
by Llanca
Summary: UA. Serena y Lita son agentes encubiertas. Ambas deberán realizar una misión que cambiará sus vidas completamente. Darien/Serena/Seiya. Nephrite/Lita/Diamante. Advertencias: Lemon.
1. La Misión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Universo Alterno.

Parejas: Aún no lo tengo 100% decidido, pero habrá triángulos amorosos. Las historias son más sabrosas si existen tríos. (Serán parejas hetero)

-Dejen Review's – Diálogo.

-_Dejen Review's_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO::: Subrepticias :::Oo****~  
**

**.**

**L**a** M**isión (Capítulo I)

**.**

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**L**os escasos rayos solares del atardecer se filtraban sin aviso por las blancas y prolijas cortinas que cubrían el amplio ventanal, iluminando tenuemente la gran oficina con colores rojizos y anaranjados, reflejando los rostros reflexivos de dos muchachas jóvenes.

Estaban en completo silencio, meditando sabiamente la propuesta hace instantes realizada por su jefa. Mitigando los pros y contra de la situación y de su eventual respuesta. Ambas eran favorables, aquello era indiscutible.

Habían tenido muchos trabajos de espionaje, pero siempre eran simples y en corto tiempo, nada excesivamente importante y arriesgado.

Sus habilidades eran buenas, era quizás por eso que nunca habían tenido altercado alguno en una misión, y su trabajo en equipo era de los más admirados, pese a su corta edad. El talento de ambas para encubrir, era simplemente inigualable, un punto a favor. Pero ahora era distinto, ahora la propuesta era incomparable frente a las anteriores, ahora implicaba más concentración y los errores no estaban considerados.

Sin embargo, la determinación era igualitaria, un 50% de éxito, el otro 50% era fracaso inmediato. Ahí estaba la duda. Atreverse o no… Entregarlo todo por nada u obtener la gloria como recompensa de su esfuerzo. Sólo un monosílabo bastaba. Un simple sí o no.

El no, implicaba; Un trabajo menos complicado, seguir en misiones regulares y simples, sin cuotas de adrenalina y con una remuneración… buena, no excelente, pero aceptable.

El sí implicaba; Trabajo estratégico y arriesgado, adrenalina a cada instante, remuneración increíblemente buena para solventar cualquier gasto. Y sobre todo implicaba demostrar la habilidad que ambas sabían que tenían.

¿Por qué la duda entonces? Fácil. Ninguna de ellas quería dejar todo por tal propuesta. Aún eran muy jóvenes como para realizar una labor tan arriesgada, y como había dicho la mujer frente a ellas, era una gestión peligrosa, por tanto, era cuestionable. Pero pese a lo anterior, asumir el riesgo era tentador, más aún si lograban éxito… Anhelaban el reconocimiento de su profesión.

Dudas, dudas y más dudas...

Era una situación muy delicada, sin embargo... ¿Por algo habían sido llamadas solo ellas, no? Si habían sido elegidas de las cientos de personas que forman la compañía… ¿Era por algo, cierto? Respuesta a tal exclamación, verdadero, elegidas por ser las mejores, y porque confiaban en ellas a ciegas.

Un punto a una posible afirmación.

-Les recuerdo que estarán protegidas, procuraremos que nada malo les pase. – Recordó la mujer frente a ellas, al momento que cruzaba sus brazos por sobre su pecho.

Tanto la rubia como la castaña la miraron sin siquiera inmutarse, aunque las palabras de ella las hacían sentirse seguras.

-Les aumentaré un 10% más el sueldo durante un año. – Dijo tratando de convencer a las jóvenes, pero fue en vano, aún no había respuesta.

Las dos, aparentemente inexpresivas, interiormente gritaban de alegría.

_-¡¡¡Aumento de sueldo SIII!!!  
_

_-Estúpidas… Como me hacen perder tiempo esta dos_ – suspiró. – Tendrán 1 mes de vacaciones pagadas luego de que terminen el trabajo.

La rubia de ojos azules sonrió ampliamente. La castaña sólo la miró meditabunda.

-¡Dios! Ustedes son muy difíciles de convencer. – Bufó irritada la mujer frente a ellas, más conocida como su superior. – ¡Ustedes trabajan para mí! No debería tener que tratar de persuadirlas de que hagan SU trabajo.

-Ah Luna, no es para tanto – dijo divertida la rubia por la reacción de su jefa. – Tú dijiste que nuestra vida estaba en juego, es para pensarlo 2 veces. ¿No crees?

-Es cierto, sólo que queremos que todo el riesgo valga la pena. – Agregó la castaña sonriendo y apoyando las palabras de su compañera.

La mujer mayor de largos cabellos oscuros respiró estridentemente y miró a ambas chicas con el ceño fruncido, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, y luego sonrió con malicia. – Ya no importa… Una vez más la competencia hará de las suyas. – Murmuró sin importancia aparente.

Ambas muchachas ampliaron los ojos y se miraron por un rato prolongado. Habían olvidado completamente la competencia… Un pequeño gran detalle.

Luego de unos efímeros segundos las 2 asintieron al mismo tiempo, como si leyeran sus pensamientos.

-Sí – respondieron al unísono. – ¡No nos dejaremos derrotar por la competencia! – replicaron con llamas en los ojos y con los puños cerrados.

No podían dejarse vencer por otros, eso no estaba en sus planes, sobre todo porque su competencia se trataba de personas que alardean por su éxito como idiotas ególatras. Y que les reprocharan su fracaso era inconcebible, por tanto, aunque fuera una misión suicida aceptarían, únicamente para no fomentar la arrogancia de sus rivales.

_-Debí decirles lo de la competencia antes de ofrecerles el aumento de sueldo y las vacaciones…_-. La mujer mayor suspiró con resignación y luego sonrió satisfactoriamente. – Les agradezco la decisión. Sé que no me defraudarán mis más destacadas agentes.

Ambas asintieron sonrientes y en silencio.

-Como ya saben, no se trata sólo de obtener información en un corto periodo, se necesitará de mucho tiempo…–. Apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio y exhaló suavemente. – Cálculo alrededor de 6 meses, 5 meses si avanzan rápido. Eso depende de ustedes.

-Es mucho tiempo – comentó la rubia, mirando pensativa a su amiga y colega que estaba a su lado.

-Lo es, pero quizás no sea tan malo después de todo… No tenemos nada que perder – añadió la castaña jugando incansablemente con sus cabellos. – ¡Quiero las vacaciones!

La rubia asintió. Su amiga tenía razón, no tenía nada que perder, ambas eran solteras, sin hijos y sin familia… Podían arriesgarse sin temer por alguien más, y tenían respaldo asegurado. Además necesitaban vacaciones.

-¿Y qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? –. Preguntó la rubia con evidente curiosidad.

-Como ya les dije, es un asunto peligroso… – cerró los ojos un par de segundos y los abrió nuevamente, notando los rostros de ansiedad frente a ella. – Quiero que se infiltren y obtengan la mayor cantidad de información de los herederos más grandes de Japón. Ellos han recaudado una inmensa cantidad de dinero en muy poco tiempo, se cree que ellos están relacionados con distribución de drogas en el país...

-Al parecer un pez gordo, o mejor dicho varios peces – dijo la castaña de hermosos ojos verdes – Será difícil, pero no imposible…

-Lita tiene razón – reconoció la jefa – Es por lo mismo que las elegí a ustedes, sé que lo lograrán.

-¿Y cómo lograremos entrar en su ambiente? –. La ojiazul exclamó pensando en las posibles respuestas que otorgaría la mayor.

-Quiero que se hagan pasar por mujeres de negocios interesadas en asociarse con su compañía, sé que _ellos_ están interesados en adquirir socios en las facultades culinarias para los casinos de los hoteles, de los cuales son dueños, por lo que les será más fácil, ya que Lita sabe mucho acerca de eso - tomó un respiro y continuó – Y también quiero que tú, Serena – dirigió su mirada a la rubia. – Seduzcas al heredero encargado de esta familia, y obtengas la mayor información de obtención de dinero. Quiero que lo enamores para que él sea capaz de confesarte todo sobre lo que hace, conviértete en su confidente.

-Oh… ¿Quieres que sea la perra que lo conquistará para luego apuñalarlo por la espalda? –. Miró a su amiga y a su jefa en busca de una respuesta.

-A eso me refería, pero con otras palabras – dijo Luna, afirmando la exclamación de la ojiazul. – A él le gustan las rubias, por lo que te elegí a ti para ello.

-¡Me gusta la idea! ¡Esto será emocionante!

-Ok, ella será la perra encargada de conquistarlo y yo qué rol jugaré? –. Lita inquirió sin entender en qué parte entraba ella en acción.

-Lita, tú serás la prima de Serena encargada de las transacciones y acuerdos con ellos. Deberás resguardar y mantener en completo secreto todo acerca de ustedes, encubrir sus movimientos. - Miró a la castaña y sonrió - Tu habilidad y capacidad para improvisar es una excelente arma para evitar sospechas, sobre todo si se llegara a formar algún altercado, no dudo en que lograrás con éxito salir sin culpas a tus espaldas, además te manejas muy bien en negocios, sé que tomarás grandes y buenas desiciones.

-La perra negociadora y encubridora de mi prima, suena interesante… - sonrió. - ¿Y cómo haremos para relacionarnos con ellos?

-Habrá una exposición de bellas artes la próxima semana. El dirigente de estos tipos es un amante de las pinturas y arte en general, por tanto, irá de todas maneras, es la oportunidad perfecta de que ambas asistan a ese lugar, se hagan conocer. Del mismo modo, Serena tratará de acercarse a _él_... Ya sabes, para seducirlo y así conocerlo más… – respondió mientras leía unos informes.

-¿Y quiénes son ellos? ¿A quién tengo que conquistar no será un gordo mórbido y viejo? ¡¡¡No quiero alguien así Luna!!! –. Imploró con lágrimas en los ojos. En defintiva, no quería tener que seducir a alguien desamparado por la belleza.

-Ya iba a explicar eso Serena, y no seas tan dramática, por algo eres una agente profesional. – La miró de reojo – Son los hermanos Kou. – Se encogió de hombros como si nada.

Tanto Lita como Serena miraron sorprendida a su superior. No se esperaban ese tipo de información.

-¿Los hermanos Kou? ¿Los dueños de la cadena hotelera más grande de todo Japón?

-Y del mundo… – continuó sorprendida la castaña.

-¡AH! ¡Luna! Ellos son ultra guapísimos.– Comentó con brillos en los ojos, imaginándose con alguno de los hermanos Kou a sus pies. No conocía bien a los herederos, pero había visto hace algún tiempo una revista en donde aparecían ellos. Y desde su punto de vista, todos habían sido bendecidos por la belleza.

Luna llevó la palma de su mano a su frente y negó con la cabeza por la actitud de su destacada agente rubia.

– Serena, estamos hablando de trabajo… ¡Pon atención!

Por otro lado Lita aún sorprendida, analizaba la información dada por su superior.

– No sabía que ellos tenían ese tipo de negocios… - articuló luego de una pausa.

-Al parecer los hoteles sólo son la fachada de sus negocios clandestinos. Ellos son los culpables de la distribución de drogas por este país o al menos de eso son sospechosos... –. Continuó Luna - ¿No sabían? – ambas negaron – Y eso que son agentes…

-No por eso tenemos que saber todo, ¿cierto Lita?

-Así es Serena – las dos sonrieron y afirmaron con la cabeza. – Si fuera así, estaría con el chico que me rompió el corazón – comentó con melancolía, recordando su pasada y fracasada historia amorosa.

-¡Ya basta de desviar el tema, las estoy informando y ni siquiera prestan atención! – bufó exasperada Luna, ya harta de ser interrumpida a cada rato.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, esperando que la mayor continuara.

- Como sea… Es una misión riesgosa, deben cuidarse mucho, porque si es cierto que ellos se dedican al narcotráfico, son capaces de matarlas con tal de ocultar su origen

-¿Y si son inocentes? –. Preguntó temerosa la chica de ojos verdes. No quería que la regañaran una vez más por interrumpir.

-Si son inocentes… - tenía que pesar en algo rápido, esa opción no había circulado por su cabeza. – Si son inocentes, al menos sabremos de donde obtienen el dinero. Nadie triplica su fortuna en un año…

-Es verdad – ambas dijeron al unísono.

-¿Y cuándo comenzamos? – consultó la muchacha de brillantes ojos azules, apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio de su jefa.

-En dos días más. Hay mucho que encubrir, por lo que deben comenzar cuanto antes. Hay que disimular su aparición, después de todo son unas desconocidas. – Abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó dos sobres. – Este para ti Lita, y este para ti Serena – les dijo mientras les entregaba los sobres, que ambas chicas abrieron al instante, descubriendo que en el interior se hallaban unas identificaciones falsas.

-¿Ya las tenías listas? –. Aunque quiso, Serena no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Por supuesto. Incluso ya modifiqué sus antecedentes – replicó indiferente. _-No puedo creer que duden de mis capacidades… _- suspiró resignada – Ya chicas, es tiempo de que se preparen, les enviaré vía e-mail sobre el plan a seguir. Nos vemos pronto.

-Está bien – Lita se levantó de su silla junto con la ojiazul. – Esto será un éxito.

-¡Sí! ¡La competencia se irá por el escusado! – Serena estiró un brazo en pose triunfal y sonrió ampliamente. – ¡Los derrotaremos en nombre de la compañía! – exclamó soñadora y como toda una heroína.

Lita se limitó a sonreir con vergüenza ajena, y Luna rodó los ojos al momento en que le aparecía una gran gota de sudor en la sien.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

**E**l pelinegro de encantadores ojos azules, caminó a paso rápido y dificultoso, mientras cargaba grandes y amplios papeles que le bloqueaban la vista. Una vez que ingresó a la oficina que compartía con su compañero, dejó caer a duras penas, los grandes pliegos de papel sobre la mesa, amontonándolos sin cuidado, dejando caer varios al piso.

-¡Mierda! – gruñó por lo bajo mientras se agachaba a recoger los desparramados planos que yacían en el suelo.

-El flojo trabaja doble – murmuró un hombre alto de larga cabellera oscura, lo suficientemente audible para que su compañero oyera.

-¡Hey! Un poco de ayuda no haría mal. Hay gente como YO que sí trabaja – replicó con ironía al momento que terminaba de ordenar el desastre hace instantes provocado por él mismo y se ponía de pie.

-Darien… Estoy fuera del horario laboral, no quiero hacer nada relacionado con trabajo. – Se defendió cruzándose de brazos. – Cosa que tú también deberías hacer.

-No tienes remedio – respondió resignado. – Pero tienes razón, Nephrite.

-¡Ajá lo sabía! – sonrió ampliamente al momento que también asentía con la cabeza – Siempre la tengo – le guiñó un ojo.

-Si tú lo dices… - susurró y se apoyó en la pared, ignorando lo dicho su compañero.

El hombre de cabellos ondeados arqueó una ceja incrédulo. - Omitiré cualquier comentario a tus maliciosos susurros – advirtió sin ser muy convincente.

-Está bien, está bien… - suspiró cerrando los ojos con cansancio - ¿Qué averiguaste sobre Taiki? – preguntó abriendo sólo un ojo, para mirar a su compañero.

Nephrite se encogió de hombros.

– Nada importante, solo que su nuevo negocio en París se debe a la reconstrucción de un antiguo hotel que quieren remodelar para crear uno de mejor nivel.

-¿Requerirán nuestra ayuda?

-Así es, quiere que le muestre algunos diseños que sean más contemporáneos, pero sin arruinar el modelo real de la construcción. – Concluyó estirando perezosamente ambos brazos.

-¿Ya avisaste a la empresa para que realicen los planos? – indagó tomando nota mental de cada palabra que dictaba su colega.

-Sí, pasado mañana enviarán nuevos diseños. – Bostezó con pesadez – Ya basta de interrogatorios… Quiero descansar.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca de fastidio y frunció el ceño -No es un interrogatorio, sólo quiero información para así poder realizar una mejor investigación, después de todo somos un equipo.

-Uhm… Claro – dijo sin importancia, aumentando la cólera de Darien - Hombre relájate – comentó con risa al notar el rostro de disgusto de su compañero. – Estás malhumorado. Te vas a envejecer rápido si continúas así.

-No estoy malhumorado, sólo que no tuve un buen día. – Se justificó desviando su mirada hacia una ventana frente a él.

-¿Problemas con tu novia? –. Preguntó sospechando la molestia que irradiaba su compañero. Ya se lo imaginaba, siempre cuando Darien estaba enojado, se debía nada más ni nada menos que a presuntos incidentes con su noviecita.

-Ehh… En parte – respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

El hombre de cabellos largos y oscuros arqueó una ceja - ¿En parte? Estoy seguro a que debe en su totalidad a la insoportable de tu prometida.

-Es cierto, me conoces demasiado bien, ¿eh? – Nephrite asintió. - Rei me tiene enfermo de los nervios. Por todo se enoja, por todo me critica y por todo se queja… pareciera que nada de lo que hago o digo es suficiente para ella – suspiró y continuó – No está conforme con absolutamente nada. Nada alcanza para satisfacerla… - se desahogó confesando todo a su compañero y mejor amigo, y es que necesitaba con urgencia confesar lo que hace un tiempo le estaba sucediendo.

Para él, su relación actual era más un martirio que una relación de amor y armonía. Los primeros 2 años habían sido buenos, sin mayores problemas, pero cuando decidió formalizar la relación, ella se había vuelto extremadamente celosa y autoritaria. Las discusiones eran cada vez más frecuentes e iniciadas por cualquier insignificancia. Era como si ella buscara la oportunidad de enfrentamiento con él, cosa que cada vez lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

Nephrite lo miró sorprendido y se quedó en silencio un rato, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para aconsejarlo. A decir verdad, el no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre relaciones amorosas, de hecho para él, todo lo que implicaba parejas y amor era un perdida de tiempo, era por eso que se le veía con pocas mujeres. Como decía él, eran solo para _satisfacer necesidades fisiológicas_. Por tanto, lógicamente, no tenía mucho que aportar.

– Cielos, amigo… No te envidio. – Eso fue lo mejor que pudo decir, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del pelinegro.

-Increíble tu capacidad de alentar – bufó sarcástico cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

-Gracias – ironizó levantándose de su cómoda silla. – No se dar consejos – admitió caminando hacía su amigo hasta quedar frente a él. – Ya sabes, no soy un hombre de mucha experiencia.

-Ni que lo digas – lo miró con fingida sonrisa.

Su alto compañero esbozó una mueca de monotonía y dijo; – Pero sé reconocer cuando alguien no es para ti. Te conozco hace años, y siempre te dije que nunca me gustó esa chica para ti. Es una tirana manipuladora. Te mereces algo mejor – dio unas palmaditas en el hombro del azabache y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Aquellas palabras habían sido sinceras y habían dado en el punto exacto, bien sabía que él tenía razón, pues nunca había ocultado su molestia por Rei. Más aún, eran innumerables las veces en que le había dicho que la dejara por alguien mejor, por una mujer que verdaderamente valiera la pena.

-Quizás – murmuró dirigiendo la mirada a su amigo que abría lentamente la puerta para retirarse. Reflexionando que ese "quizás" (que incosciente y sinceramente había salido de su boca) podría, en un futuro no muy lejano, ser considerado.

-¿La amas? – preguntó Nephrite volteándose a ver a su amigo.

Darien se quedó en silencio, otorgando su respuesta. Para ser honesto, a esas alturas ya no lo sabía. Probablemente esa pregunta realizada hace un año atrás, habría sido afirmativa, pero en la actualidad el sentimiento se había desgastado en gran magnitud. No sabía con exactitud si la amaba, la relación había cambiado tanto, que el amor se estaba perdiendo por la mala actitud de ella para con él.

-Entonces no pierdas el tiempo. – Recomendó, volteándose nuevamente para poder irse.

_-Quizás no lo siga haciendo…_- pensó, mirando como su amigo desaparecía por la puerta.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

**Y**a estaba agotado de tener que saludar a tantas personas que pasaban a su lado, pero era algo que inevitablemente tenía que hacer, pues el era el heredero encargado de las finanzas y de la empresa hotelera, por lo que sus relaciones externas con los posibles nuevos inversionistas y los que ya eran debía ser lo suficientemente buena para afinar las alianzas entre ellos.

Los nuevos tratados y buenos contactos debía ser de los mejores, para garantizar el funcionamiento de su negocio, y más aún para poder así ampliar las contrataciones y fronteras para nuevas inversiones que aumentarían su fortuna, a esas alturas incalculable.

-¿Una copa para pasar el aburrimiento? – ofreció sonriente una rubia a su lado, extendiéndole una copa con un líquido dorado bastante gaseoso.

-Ya la necesitaba. Gracias, Mina – aceptó la copa y sonrió, llevándolala a sus labios en el acto para poder degustar el dulce y, a la vez, suave sabor de la champaña recién otorgada.

-De nada, cuñadito. ¿Has visto a Yaten? – preguntó mirando a ambos lados en busca de su marido.

-Estaba con Taiki en la sala… - miró la amplia y lujosa sala, pero no los divisó. – Hace unos instantes, deben estar en la terraza.

-Ah, de ahí iré a verlo. – Bebió un sorbo de licor que tenía en su copa y sonrió. – ¿Sabes Seiya? Alguien preguntó por ti hace un rato… - comentó mientras jugaba con la sombrilla que adornaba su copa. - ¿Adivina quién?

Seiya enarcó una ceja, suponiendo de quién estaba hablando su cuñada. Ya sospechaba quien era la persona, sobretodo por la sonrisa pícara de ella.

-No puedo imaginar quién... – respondió con sarcasmo en sus palabras desviando su mirada a un punto inexistente.

-No te hagas – sonrió buscando insistentemente la mirada del pelinegro. – Yo sé que tú sabes – le indicó con el dedo índice.

-Mina, de verdad… me da igual si es la persona quién creo que es – agregó con indiferencia. Claro, para él esa persona no era más que una mujer superficial y convencional, como todas las mujeres que se ofrecían delante de él, no sólo por su apariencia, sino que también por su fortuna.

-No seas así, ella está interesada en ti. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? Ella es increíblemente atractiva, está soltera… Tú también ¿Cuál es el problema? – insistió en busca de una respuesta inmediata y convincente.

-No es de mi interés – confesó recalcando sutilmente la última palabra.

-Pero si Kakyuu es una mujer hermosa, inteligente e interesante. No hay nada malo.

-Pero no me gusta, es así simple – concluyó dando por finalizada la conversación.

-Bueno, como digas… Tú te la pierdes.

-Eso es lo que quiero – murmuró entre dientes.

Mina frunció el ceño y lo miró de reojo. – Te escuché.

El azabache se encogió de hombros, sin dar mayor importancia a las palabras acusadoras de la rubia.

-Vaya, vaya, aquí está mi hermosa mujer – dijo un hombre de cabello platinado que se acercaba por detrás de la rubia.

Mina volteó y se encontró con la mirada verde pardo de su joven marido. – ¡Yaten! – exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza. Su marido gustoso la abrazó por la cintura. –Te extrañé mi amor...

-Yo también – reconoció besando la mejilla de la rubia, provocándole un leve sonrojo sobre sus pómulos.

-¡Ejem! Hay gente presente aquí que no le gustan las escenas de afecto – comentó incómodo el ojiazul. Tanto Mina como Yaten se ruborizaron y miraron avergonzados al pelinegro frente a ellos.

-Lo siento – se disculpó su hermano tomando la mano de su mujer, y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-Seiya, no te quejes, perfectamente podrías estar ahora con alguien, así igualito a nosotros.

El heredero encargado de los negocios bufó no muy contento por las inoportunas palabras de su cuñada.

Yaten miró sin entender a qué se refería su mujer, pero notó de inmediato la posición rígida del pelinegro, obviamente a causa de su disgusto.

– ¿Hay algo de lo que no esté enterado? – miró a la rubia, la cual sonrió quisquillosa.

-Sí mi amor, mi adorado cuñadito tiene una hermosa pretendiente a sus espaldas – informó mirando a Seiya que desvió la mirada hacía la sala, dirigiendo toda su atención a ese lugar como si fuera de lo más interesante, ocultando obviamente su incomodidad.

-¿Qué amiga?

-Kakyuu – carcajeó provocando Seiya poco menos la matara con la mirada.

-Ejale, hermanito, ¿lo tenías guardadito, eh?

-Son alusiones de Mina, no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en esa… - no alcanzó a terminar ya que una presencia femenina a su lado, hizo que callara por completo.

-¿En quién no tienes interés? – preguntó una hermosa mujer que jugaba con unas finas hebras de cabello rojizo que caían suavemente por sus hombros descubiertos.

-Mi hermano hablaba de negocios – intervino Yaten para el alivio de su hermano, quien suspiró y lo miró agradecido.

-¿Seiya, quieres que traiga una copa para ti? – ofreció la mujer, que observaba la copa vacía en la mano del hombre que tanto le gustaba tanto.

-No, gracias, yo iré más tarde – se excusó caminando unos pasos al frente, hasta quedar al lado de su hermano, para sentirse de alguna manera menos amenazado por la mirada hambrienta de esa mujer.

Yaten miraba divertido la escena, mientras que Mina sólo le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga, alentando a Kakyuu para que se acercara al pelinegro.

-Eh, iré a ver algo…, ya vuelvo – se retiró rápidamente del lugar, antes de que alguno de los que estaban con él pudieran replicar. Y es que ya estaba hastiado con la situación, sobre todo cuando notó que Mina gesticulaba con su amiga, incitándola a que se aproximara a él.

Se dirigió a un balcón lejos de la gente que a esa hora se divertía en su mansión. Respiró profundo y se apoyó sobre la baranda del balcón, mirando las estrellas que a esa hora brillaban en su máximo esplendor.

De alguna manera que desconocía, observar el cielo nocturno iluminado de las infinitas estrellas lo relajaba más que nada. Sentía una tranquilidad inexplicable, despreocupándolo de alguna manera, de todas las preocupaciones que lo aquejaban a diario.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

**C**aminó con pesadez hacía la habitación y observó a su amiga descansar cómodamente sobre su cama mientras leía un libro de cocina, se sentó a su lado apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

-Lita... – la llamó cerrando los ojos.

-¿Si Serena? – desvió la mirada de su libro y miró a la rubia descansar en su hombro.

-¿Crees que lograremos recaudar la información necesaria como para desenmascararlos?

La chica de ojos esmeralda, parpadeó un momento antes de responder.

-Tengo la esperanza de que lo lograremos.

Serena sonrió, siempre las palabras de Lita la hacían sentirse segura.

Toda la vida, desde que la conocía había sido de esa manera, desde que eran pequeñas, siempre estuvieron juntas apoyándose mutuamente, estando siempre la una a la otra, en los peores momentos… Esa era la razón por la que la quería en demasía y confiaba tanto en la castaña. Después de todo, era la única familia que tenía, y como decía ella…, más que una amiga de toda la vida, era su hermana y confidente.

-Entonces lo haremos.

-Así será, Serena.

Ambas sonrieron.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, disfrutando la acogedora presencia de ambas. Las palabras sobraban para ellas, ya que no era necesario hablar para entenderse mutuamente. Probablemente tanto tiempo juntas, las había acostumbrado a aquello.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó la castaña mirando a su amiga que se notaba reflexiva.

Serena suspiró y negó con cabeza. - Nada, sólo estaba pensando…

-Ahh… - se quedó en silencio y continuó leyendo su libro, pero su concentración en la lectura fue interrumpida por una interrogación que Serena deseaba realizar y que ella ya había notado.

– Lita… ¿Has pensado alguna vez que en este tipo de misiones, puede todo salirse de lo planeado?

La castaña volteó la cabeza y miró con extrañeza a su amiga, de hecho no se esperaba tal exclamación, porque jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza, esperaba alguna pregunta trivial, como las de siempre, pero no eso.

-Explícate mejor.

La rubia suspiró.

-Me refiero a que, si llegaras a involucrarte tanto con las personas a las cuales debes investigar, que después no puedes inculparlas… digo, si los sentimientos llegaran a relacionarse con el objetivo.

Lita pestañó y luego de meditarlo durante unos segundos respondió; – Se supone que somos profesionales y que debemos dejar eso de lado, pero es una posibilidad – se encogió de hombros.

-Lo es, por eso te pregunto.

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta? –. Lita miró a la ojiazul en busca de una contestación.

-Cuando estabas bañándote, vi el final de una película, en donde la protagonista se había enamorado de quien iba a ser su objetivo..., todo por su trabajo. Ella era espía. De alguna manera me recordó nuestra misión, lo que yo tengo que hacer – explicó mientras encendía el televisor frente a ella.

-Espero que jamás pase algo así, sería completamente desastroso.

La rubia asintió mientras cambiaba de canales

- Estoy de acuerdo.

La chica de ojos jadé sonrió de medio lado y se quedó pensativa por el comentario realizado por Serena. -_Dios quiera que nunca pase eso ni a Serena ni a mi… _- cerró la tapa del libro y lo dejó a un lado para poder mirar televisión junto a su amiga. Ritual de cada día.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED....**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Gracias a todos los que pasen a leer.

Ya saben, reclamos, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte y demás, a través de un review.


	2. Mejor Que Lo Esperado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Ligero Lime.**  
**

-Dejen review's – Diálogo.

-_Dejen review's_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO::: Subrepticias :::Oo~**

.

**M**ejor **Q**ue **L**o **E**sperado (Capítulo II)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**S**e aferró fuertemente hacia él, sintiendo en ese momento, las cálidas y placenteras sensaciones le erizaban la piel a cada embestida que él daba.

Clavó sus uñas sobre los fuerte brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura, mientras que mordía su labio inferior en manifestación a el clímax que se aproximaba a cada segundo.

Una última embestida y un gemido que retumbó por toda la habitación. Lo abrazó, para sentir junto a él la cumbre de sensaciones que brotaban a través de sus poros, dejándola completamente agotada y satisfecha de sus acciones.

Suspiró cansina y sonrió, mirando directamente a los ojos de aquel moreno.

– Fue increíble… - lo halagó mientras se bajaba lentamente del amplio mueble y se cubría sus desnudos pechos con ambas manos.

-Gracias… ¿Nos veremos mañana? – aquel hombre preguntó tratando de recuperar la respiración, con sonrisa seductora.

-Por supuesto – se dirigió hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y cogió una bata para poder cubrirse.

-¿Aquí o en mi casa?

Ella rodó los ojos. ¿Qué importaba en qué lugar fuera? ¿Cómo si llegaran a un acuerdo de en que lugar tener sexo? Eso pasa sin precedentes, algo natural sin aviso previo. ¿Cómo pregunta algo así? Si hace un rato ni siquiera habían llegado a la cama…

El se encogió de hombros por la actitud de ella. Era cierto, esa pregunta fue absolutamente estúpida, ya que eso dependía, sin duda, de a qué lugar llegaran primero.

-Toma – le dijo ella, al momento que le lanzaba su camisa, obviamente para que se vistiera.

-Grac… –. No terminó de agradecer, ya que el sonido de la puerta principal de la casa, lo advirtieron de que alguien acaba de llegar.

-¡Mierda! Es Darien, apresúrate – le ordenó nerviosa de que la descubrieran en su adulterio. - ¿Es que no entiendes? ¡APURATE! – alzó la voz ya exasperada de que él no terminara de vestirse.

-Ya casi, ya casi... – ya terminaba de colocarse la camisa, pero al percatarse de la mirada impaciente de la morena, no le quedó más que dejarla desabotonada. ¿Tiempo para eso? De ninguna manera. -¿No se supone que llegaría más tarde?

-Se supone – dijo entre dientes. -¿Ya estás listo? – exclamó sin mirarlo, puesto que su vista estaba concentrada en espiar a su novio desde la habitación.

-Sí… ¿Pero por dónde salgo?

Buena pregunta… ¿De donde diablos iba a escapar sin ser descubierto? ¿La ventana? Lanzarse desde el segundo piso, directo al jardín principal, en donde todos sus vecinos se darían cuenta, idea descartada. ¿Por la puerta? Ni hablar, era estúpido. ¿Qué hacer?

Pensó rápidamente mientras miraba en todas las direcciones, para buscar un lugar en el cual él pudiera esconderse momentáneamente. Miró bajo la cama, hacía el baño, el closet… ¡Hey el closet! No era mala idea… ¿O si? Bueno ya daba igual, ya a esas alturas era la mejor opción.

-¡Al armario ahora! – susurró apuntando hacía el gran armario.

Él asintió en silencio e ingresó como pudo a ese oscuro lugar cubierto de ropas femeninas y masculinas estratégicamente posicionadas.

Ella, por su parte, corrió rápido hacía la cama y se tumbó sobre ella, cogió una revista que estaba encima de un velador y simuló estar leyendo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando el rostro del moreno de bellos ojos azules que se encaminaba hacia ella.

Sonrió nerviosa.

– ¡Hola, mi amor!

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

**A**brió la puerta y la vio recostada sobre su cama… Leyendo ¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer? Claro que no, si vivía a costillas de él. No trabajaba, tenía lujos… No hacía nada, sólo hacerlo perder la paciencia con los continuos reproches de las últimas semanas.

-¡Hola, mi amor!

Darien se detuvo y amplió los ojos. ¿Hola, mi amor? Ok, definitivamente algo andaba mal. ¿Saludos afectuosos? Rei saludándolo con una amplia sonrisa era de extrañarse y decirle "Mi amor"… Estaba ocultando algo o simplemente tenía algo que pedirle.

-¿Pasa algo?

Ella frunció el ceño, al parecer no le había gustado aquélla interrogante.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué pasaría algo? – se encogió de hombros. -Por lo de ¿Mi amor, dices?

Él asintió dudoso.

Rei dejó a un lado la revista que supuestamente estaba leyendo y se levantó de la cama para acercarse a su novio.

-¿Acaso no puedo decirle amor a mi novio? – dijo con voz seductora, caminando hasta quedar frente a Darien. Acercó su rostro al del pelinegro y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Supongo que tienes razón – respondió devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla.

Ella sonrió.

-Y… ¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa? –. Preguntó fingiendo no darle importancia a su inoportuna llegada a su hogar. Claro que necesitaba saber que hacía él a esas horas, ya que por lo general llegaba a altas horas de la noche.

-Debo asistir a un evento y vine a cambiarme.

-Oh… ¿Te irás pronto?

Sin duda, algo ocultaba. Primero el porqué llegaba temprano, y segundo si acaso se iría pronto… Algo no concordaba.

Miró a la morena frente a él y la observó detenidamente. Miró los cabellos largos algo desordenados y sudorosos de Rei, los labios hinchados y la respiración agitada. Algo andaba mal… Podía sentirlo, casi palparlo.

Ella desvió la mirada examinadora de su novio, caminó fuera de él y se fue nuevamente a la cama.

-Sí…

La vio recostarse y volver a leer la revista que hace instantes tenía en sus manos. Y notó, en un gesto de ella, cuando pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, una pequeña mancha en su cuello. ¿Qué era eso?... Enarcó una ceja, mas sus locas ideas que en ese momento le pasaban velozmente por la cabeza, las obvió. Lo último que quería ahora, era una discusión por la actitud y marca en el cuello de ella.

Sospechaba a que se debía, pero no dijo nada. Aunque ganas no le faltaron. Ya estaba derrotado en tener una discusión con ella, no en ese momento en donde tenía que prepararse para hacer su labor. No quería estropear su ánimo por sospechas evidentes.

Ya tendría tiempo de aclarar las cosas.

Suspirando y restándole importancia al asunto, se dirigió al baño y se dispuso a arreglarse para asistir a ese evento antes mencionado. _-Espero que no me estés engañando, Rei…_

-Iré a darme un baño...

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

**M**irándola desde todos los ángulos, Lita posó su mano en el mentón a modo de reflexión y le indicó que girara una vez más a serena que modelaba y posaba para mostrar el hermoso vestido que llevaba.

-Te ves estupenda – reconoció admirando lo bien que se veía Serena. Llevaba un vestido ceñido, negro y largo, hasta por debajo de las rodillas, sujetado por unos delgados breteles, dejando un revelador y elegante escote que resaltaba su buen formado busto. Llevaba también, zapatos tacón aguja de color negro. Se veía hermosa.

-¡Tú también Lita! ¡Te ves increíble con ese trasero vas a dejar a todos babosos! –. Le dijo mientras observaba a la castaña que llevaba un vestido verde, straples, ajustado, a medio muslo, con una leve abertura que dejaba su pierna al descubierto, haciéndola ver sensual y refinada a la vez.

Lita se ruborizó avergonzada ¿Por qué siempre tenía que destacar su trasero?

–¡Ay, Serena, no es para tanto! –. Debido al nerviosismo sacudió su mano. - Bueno… es hora de irnos. A trabajar. -Lo mejor era ir de una buena vez a comenzar la misión.

La rubia asintió y cogió un pequeño bolso que combinaba perfectamente con su vestido, acto seguido, siguió a la castaña que salía por la puerta.

No tardaron más de 20 minutos en llegar a ese lugar, gracias a Dios no quedaba tan lejos la exposición de Bellas Artes.

Serena que iba al volante, buscó un estacionamiento disponible. Notó que cerca había un lugar accesible para estacionarse. Retrocedió un poco y cuando iba a avanzar para ocupar aquel lugar, un vehículo de color gris se aventuro rápidamente a ese espacio vacío, dejando el auto ahí.

Tanto Lita como Serena bufaron molestas por la impertinente llegada de ese auto que le usurpaba el lugar.

La rubia, bajó el vidrio y sacó su cabeza hacia fuera para gritarle un par de palabrotas a aquel estúpido que había llegado. ¿Cómo tan descortés? ¡Caray!

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?! ¡¿Acaso no viste que nosotras íbamos a ocupar ese lugar primero?! –. Gritó molesta, mirando furiosa a un sujeto de cabello oscuro y de atractivos ojos azules que en ese momento cerraba la puerta de su vehículo.

La miró con el ceño fruncido y le dijo – Yo que sepa este lugar no tiene el nombre de nadie. Es público, y si se demoró tanto en estacionarse no es mi culpa.

Serena lo miró despectivamente y respondió; – Pero no debiste hacerlo, ¿acaso no tienes modales? –. Lita que estaba a su lado, avergonzada insistía en que ella dejara de discutir con aquel desconocido.

-Mire Srta. ¿Por qué no deja de discutir y mejor estaciona su auto en otro lugar? Una mujer bella como usted no debería estar gritando como una loca. Va a terminar amargada, arrugada y fea. – Le dijo mirando divertido el rostro de Serena que comenzaba a deformarse y a tornarse rojizo.

-¡Estúpido! – le gritó una vez más, escondiendo su rostro, enrojecido por la rabia, dentro de coche. _Maldito estúpido que se cree…_

-Serena, relájate. – Trató de calmarla.

-Srta. No sea tan cabeza de chorlito, ¿si? – dijo sonriendo divertido. – Hay más espacios para estacionarse –. Señaló varios lugares disponibles.

-Serena, no digas nada… – trató de detener a la ojiazul, pero le fue imposible, la rubia ya estaba con la cabeza afuera dispuesta a gritar nuevamente.

-¡Maldito estúpido! – gruñó con llamas en los ojos y roja de la ira.

-Ya, Serena… Por favor.

La rubia asintiendo de mala gana, cerró ambos ojos, respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez. Quizá las técnicas de relajación darían resultado...

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…. ¡Ayy! ¡Ese tipo la había exasperado!... ocho, nueve, diez.

-Ya estoy bien… busquemos otro lugar en donde aparcar – dijo mientras aceleraba lentamente. Volvió la mirada hacia ese sujeto que estaba observándola por la ventana con una sonrisa de burla. Ella simplemente le dedicó una mueca de fastidio. -_Piérdete..._

Se bajó del vehículo y cerró la puerta de un sólo golpe.

-¡Serena! Mi auto no tiene la culpa – reprochó la castaña desde el otro lado del carro.

-Lo siento Lita, ese tipo me enfureció – chilló entre dientes mirando hacia atrás, en donde se encontraba estacionado el auto gris.

La castaña sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Ese tipo era bastante guapo, ¿tú qué crees?

Serena la miró con cara de espanto.

-¡¿Qué?! – gruñó horrorizada.

¿Ese sujeto guapo? No, no… Definitivamente no… Bueno ok, pensándolo bien sí era atractivo, muy atractivo… Increíblemente guapo. Se ruborizó. ¿Qué? ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Ese tipo era un estúpido, descortés, arrogante y sabelotodo... _Lo reconozco, guapo, pero estúpido…_

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-¿Q-QUÉ? ¿Quién está sonrojada? - preguntó nerviosa, levantando las manos a todos lados, negando con todo su cuerpo.

-jajaja. Tú, ¿quién más? – rió a carcajadas dejando atrás a la rubia.

-No lo estoy haciendo – corrió hasta alcanzar el paso de la ojiverde.

-Si lo hiciste, te quedaste en silencio y te sonrojaste. Reconócelo, el tipo era atractivo.

-Ya está bien… Era atractivo ¿feliz?

Lita asintió.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

**O**bservó detenidamente la pintura expuesta frente a él. Los colores estampados en aquella tela, lucían todo el comunicado interno del creador, el uso de colores correctos y formas desarrollados, daban una perspectiva real del verdadero significado íntimo, que se transmitían en cada pincelada de aquella pintura con componentes abstractos.

-Una obra maestra… - murmuró admirando cada parte de la creación frente a sus ojos.

-Sí, un muy buen uso de colores.

Miró de reojo a la persona a su lado y asintió en completo acuerdo.

-Quiero comprarlo. – Concluyó luego de una examinadora visión sobre el trabajo artístico. –Combinará bien con los demás que tengo.

-Vale la pena, es una excelente inversión.

-Lo es, Taiki.

Su hermano asintió en silencio, al parecer, también había quedado embobado con el trabajo.

-¿Viniste con Amy? -. Le preguntó luego de un extenso silencio para nada incómodo.

-No, tenía turno en la clínica.

-Entiendo… - metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón, y sacó su celular que estaba vibrando. – Ya vuelvo – avisó mientras se alejaba para poder contestar.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

**A**mbas, asombradas más que nunca, miraron las maravillas de obras que estaban en exposición. Un sinfín de esculturas contemporáneas y cuadros adornaban la gran galería, claro que unos más lindos que otros.

-Este lugar es increíble – comentó la castaña admirando una gran escultura a su lado. –Cada obra debe costar millones.

-Sí, aquí deben venir sólo personas con una gran fortuna.

-Exacto. Tal cual como nuestros herederos.

Serena sonrió e inspeccionó el lugar, buscando a su objetivo. No tardó mucho en divisarlo, a pocos metros de ella, hablando por teléfono.

-Bingo.

-¿Qué?

-Mira a tu izquierda – la ojiverde volteó, y notó al instante el por qué había dicho bingo la rubia.

-Buen trabajo, Serena… Ahora manos a la obra – caminaron unos cuantos pasos, y comenzaron su trabajo.

Se detuvieron cerca de su objetivo y comenzaron a analizar un cuadro que estaba a pocos metros de él. De esa manera, tendrían la oportunidad de que él se acercara a ellas, más bien a Serena para poder cumplir su misión.

El plan era, simular y debatir sobre la pintura, lo suficientemente audible, para que él se interesara en ellas e hiciera algún comentario. El problema era que, Serena, quién tenía que aprenderse y estudiar algo sobre artes (para poder sorprenderlo), no lo había hecho, ya que según ella sería algo muy tedioso y aburrido. Así que, no quedó otra opción, más que debatir de algo que no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que se trataba.

Improvisar, sería lo mejor. ¿Y quién mejor que la castaña experta en aquello?

-Me gusta mucho. Tiene una muy buena elección en colores. – Dijo lanzando palabras generalizadas al aire. Después de todo, el arte era y tenía una perspectiva subjetiva, así que cualquier comentario era válido.

-¿Qué? ¿Lita, estás loca? Eso es horrible, parece que al pintor le dio un ataque de epilepsia cuando estaba tratando de dibujar o algo por el estilo. Estoy segura de que yo haría un mejor trabajo.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué Serena tenía que actuar así? La idea era que al menos le encontrara la razón para que él se sorprendiera y fijara su atención la ojiazul, pero así como iba, con ese tipo de comentarios, lo único que lograría la rubia sería alejar a su objetivo.

-Serena, se supone que tienes que seguirme el juego – susurró mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Pero, Lita, si esta cosa está muy fea, si la idea de este artista era asustarnos créeme que lo logró! –. Apuntó el cuadro con el dedo acusador antes de cruzarse de brazos bajo el pecho.

_-Diosito, por favor dame las fuerzas necesarias para lograr esta misión con éxito y no degollar a Serena _– rogó la castaña mirando el techo. – _Por favor, juro que rezaré todos los días, e iré a la iglesia. Incluso podría continuar con mi celibato por tiempo indefinido...  
_

-¿Lita, qué estás haciendo? – preguntó extrañada, mirando como su amiga que tenía sus manos juntas y miraba el techo.

-Pidiendo a dios que me dé la paciencia necesaria para aguantarte.

La rubia infló las mejillas con aire de manera infantil y bufó algo incoherente por lo bajo.

–Es broma. –Sonrió. -Ya sigamos trabajando.

-Ya, pero insisto esta cosa está muy fea.

Lita llevó su palma a la su frente y negó. Serena era simplemente un caso perdido.

-Concuerdo con usted señorita – una voz masculina dijo a sus espaldas.

Ambas giraron y ampliaron los ojos al ver de quién se trataba. Nada más y nada menos que su objetivo; Seiya Kou.

_-Genial, después de tanto esfuerzo este tipo le encuentra la razón a Serena_ – pensó la castaña con resignación. –_Mira el lado positivo Lita, al menos la primera parte del plan está lista, no al pie de la letra, pero al menos se acercó a nosotras._

-Ves que tengo razón – sonrió con alegría y miró a la ojiverde que no le quedó de otra más que encogerse de hombros.

-Es una obra muy monótona, pero claro en gustos no hay nada escrito.

Lita sintió la mirada inquisitiva del pelinegro sobre ella, mas lo ignoró. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Supongo… – masculló sonriendo fingidamente.

-Disculpen, no sé donde quedaron mis modales. Seiya Kou y... ¿ustedes señoritas? –. Extendió cortésmente su mano.

Serena pestañó sin reaccionar, había quedado impresionado con la cortesía de aquel pelinegro, ni comparado con el estúpido del estacionamiento.

-Lita Kino – se presentó dándole la mano, ya que su amiga había tardado mucho. –Tu turno – le pegó un suave codazo a la rubia para que reaccionara y correspondiera la presentación.

-Eh, ah, lo siento. Serena Tsukino. – Alzó la mano con nerviosismo. –Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío señoritas. – Les dedicó una sonrisa radiante, que a Serena casi la hizo derretirse.

_-Oh, dios, es tan guapo y educado…_ - ¿Dígame señor Kou, ha visto algo de su gusto por este lugar? Por que lo que es yo, son contadas las obras que me han parecido buenas.

El azabache rió por lo bajo y asintió. – He visto algunas que valen la pena. Parece que compartimos gustos en lo que respecta al arte – indicó aduciendo que ambos encontraban la misma obra frente a ellos, horrible.

-Así parece, Sr. Kou – sonrió coqueta, al momento que jugaba con un mechón de cabello que caía seductoramente por sobre su escote.

-Llámeme Seiya no más, después de todo no soy tan viejo – la rubia se ruborizó y asintió en acuerdo. – Dejemos las formalidades de lado.

-Está bien, Seiya – pudo jurar que cuando mencionó su nombre, él degustó cada sílaba que había dicho. -_Che. Esto va mejor de lo planeado._

_-Buen trabajo Serena, así se hace…_ - Este… eh, iré al tocador. Si me disculpan – ambos asintieron y Lita se retiró, dejando a cargo a la ojiazul, porque de ahora en adelante todo dependía de las habilidades innatas de seducción que poseía la rubia.

-Dime, Seiya. ¿Te parece si buscamos una copa? – preguntó audaz, lo cual pareció gustarle al heredero que de inmediato asintió.

-Claro… ¿por qué no?

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

**C**aminó por un largo pasillo, maldiciendo entre dientes el haber elegido unos zapatos tan incómodos, hasta que por fin llegó al tocador. Aquel lugar era verdaderamente un laberinto.

-Por fin... – murmuró ingresando al baño.

No tardó más de 5 minutos en maquillarse un poco y mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Se puso algo de brillo labial, se miró una vez más y sonrió.

Caminó hacía la puerta y cuando giró la manilla para poder salir, no pudo. Al parecer estaba atascada con algo. Agitó la perilla con fuerza, pero fue inútil, ni señas de que la estúpida puerta abriera.

-Genial ahora me quedaré encerrada en un baño – bufó tratando de no perder la paciencia. -_Bien Lita, ahora tratarás como sea posible de salir de aquí_. – Inhaló, exhaló y trató una vez más de abrir la puerta.

Obviamente, todo esfuerzo fue en vano.

-¡Mierda! – gritó irritada, mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta, para que al menos, alguien la oyera y la ayudara. –¡Estúpida puerta! – no hubo caso. No obstante, no se dio por vencida tan fácilmente...

¿Cuánto rato estuvo tratando inútilmente en salir de ahí? No lo sabía, pero sospechaba que al menos 10 minutos.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Pero cómo nadie va a venir al baño? –. Caminó en círculos desesperadamente con la respiración agitada, no era para menos… ella sufría de claustrofobia y podía sentir que de a poco el aire se le acababa. -¡MIERDA! – gritó una vez más, golpeó la puerta, pero nada sucedió.

En definitiva, la puerta no iba a ceder. ¿Qué diablos había hecho para merecer tan penoso incidente?

_-Ni siquiera traje el celular_ – se enojó consigo misma al no traer aquel objeto tan indispensable, sobre todo para ella, que era una agente.

Su opción y única salida de aquel lugar se había esfumado, todo porque se le había olvidado traer el móvil. Ni siquiera podía llamar a Serena.

-Bien, Lita, una vez más. Tú puedes… - respiró profundo, giró la manilla y comenzó a golpearla con ayuda de su hombro y el peso de su cuerpo.

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes, cuatro golpes y de repente gracias a su insistencia, la puerta se abrió con fuerza dando de lleno con algo.

-¡Ouch! – escuchó quejarse a alguien del otro lado acompañado de un sonido sordo que se precipitaba hacia el suelo. Apenas salió, notó a un sujeto de cabello platinado tumbado de espaldas contra el piso, casi inconsciente.

No había sido algo lo que golpeó, fue alguien.

-Oh no… - corrió a socorrer al sujeto desorientado que se quejaba de dolor y llevaba su mano a la cabeza. – ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! - se arrodilló ante él y trató de ayudarlo.

_¡Mierda! ¿Qué se supone tengo que hacer?_

Tocó la frente de aquel hombre, notando como se le formaba, producto de la inflamación, una gran prominencia enrojecida que comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño a cada segundo que pasaba. Amplió los ojos aterrada. _¿Yo le hice eso?_

-Ay… mi cabeza… - murmuró el hombre, tratando de girar su cabeza y abrir los ojos.

-No te muevas. – Dijo apartando la mano del sujeto de cabello gris que insistía en tocarse la frente. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No muy bien…

_-Esto es malo_… - Mordió el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo y miró a ambos lados, tratando de ver si alguien se acercaba para que la ayudara. Ningún ser viviente… - _¡Rayos!_

-Me duele… - se quejó entrecortado.

-¿Cuántos dedos ves? – le preguntó mostrándole tres dedos. ¿Eso siempre hacen en las películas, por algo será, no?

-Tres dedos, y un precioso ángel…

Fue capaz de sentir cómo la sangre la sangre le subía a la cabeza de una sola vez, provocándole un pequeño ardor en sus mejillas.

-Ehh… - no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Es que a decir verdad, no pensó que aquel sujeto en el estado en que estaba, haya dicho algo como eso.

-Tienes hermosos ojos.

¡Diablos! Continuaba con aquellas palabras halagadoras.

Sonrió con nerviosismo.

–Entonces me imagino que ya estás mejor.

-Algo mejor, estoy aún mareado.

Asintiendo en silencio, trató de ayudarlo a duras penas para que pudiera sentarse.

En el intentó, él se aferró a la cintura de ella, para poder acomodarse mejor y sostenerse bien, pues aún estaba algo desorientado. Volteó su torso como pudo, y se apoyó de espaldas contra ella.

Por segunda vez, en menos de 3 minutos, Lita se había ruborizada en extremo, pasando por una gama de rojizos jamás vistos.

-Es cierto… - murmuró él tratando de mantener la respiración regular.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó sin saber a qué se refería.

El hombre giró su cabeza para mirar el rostro de la ojiverde, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

Sintió la respiración entrecortada de él, aquel aliento cálido casi chocar contra sus labios.

Demasiado tentador…

-Eres un ángel… Uno realmente hermoso...

No supo qué decir, es que en una situación como esa, las palabras se habían esfumado. De lo único que era consciente era de que sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca, sólo a milímetros de distancia.

_-Di algo, di algo_ – su interior pedía con euforia. –Creo que te afectó el golpe – se reprochó por haber dicho algo tan estúpido.

Aún mantenía el contacto visual con él, era imposible dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, tan cautivadores e intensos.

En un acto de raciocinio, su cerebro ordenó que la distancia entre ellos era demasiado comprometedora, más aún tratándose de un completo desconocido.

Hizo su cabeza hacía atrás para alejarse un poco, sin quitar la vista de él. Tenerlo muy cerca, era algo excesivamente apetitoso, sobre todo para una mujer como ella hace tiempo no tenía contacto con el género masculino, más ahora que se trataba de un hombre increíblemente atractivo.

-No creo que sea el golpe. Sé reconocer cuando hay una bella mujer frente a mis ojos, incluso después de estar aturdido. – Sonrió sincero, lo suficientemente para que la castaña diera por afirmada sus palabras tan cautivadoras.

Lita suspiró y desvió la mirada de aquel sujeto, las cosas se estaban saliendo del margen, ella estaba trabajando. No debería estar perdiendo el tiempo socorriendo a un sujeto que ella misma había golpeado.

Sin embargo, la culpabilidad le negaba dejarlo solo, pues ella había sido la causante de dejarlo tumbado contra el piso.

-El golpe valió la pena. Estaría dispuesto a que mi cabeza se llenara de de golpes, por encontrarme a alguien como tú.

¿No bastaba acaso con todos los cumplidos ya dichos? Al parecer no, así como iba, continuaría con sus elogios que lo único que lograban eran hacerla sonrojar como nunca antes.

-Tengo que irme – susurró incómoda, no quería que él siguiera diciéndole palabras tan bellas, no quería sentirse tan vulnerable frente a ese desconocido tan guapo.

-¿Me dejarás solo? – preguntó fingiendo dolor.

-Estás bien ahora.

Claro, ya hablaba correctamente y estaba consciente de sus actos, por lo tanto, ya era tiempo de que saliera cuanto antes de ese lugar.

Tomó los hombros de él, y lo deslizó hacía adelante para que se sentara sin apoyo de ella, y así pudiera levantarse.

Pudo notar, en el contacto de sus manos, los firmes hombros de él, que probablemente por su tono muscular se trataba de un muy buen formado cuerpo.

Llevó ambas manos a sus muslos antes de poder pararse, el estar de rodillas, cargando el peso de ese hombre, le estaban pasando la cuenta a sus piernas.

Lo vio apoyarse en sus propias manos sobre el piso, y como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada, el tipo de cabello platinado se levantó sin problema alguno.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso había estado fingiendo?

Dudó. Pues, por una parte él estaba bien físicamente, no se notaba desorientado ni nada de eso, por algo se había levantado sin problemas, pero por otra parte, la inflamación sobre la frente denunciaba lo contrario.

_-Los hombres tienen la cabeza dura_ – dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado sobre su rostro.

-¿Va a permanecer toda la noche ahí, ángel?

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos, y notó que él estaba frente a ella extendiéndole la mano para que pudiera levantarse.

-Oh… - sujetó la mano que le ofrecía y se paró gracias a la ayuda de él.

Lo miró de pies a cabeza con disimulo, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo alto que era, mucho más que ella, de su complexión física atlética… Buen cuerpo, firme, con presencia y elegancia. Cualidades que no se ven todos los días. Además de la buena vestimenta que llevaba, supuso que se trataba de alguien con bastante dinero. ¿No todo el mundo se viste con ropa de Armani, cierto?

-Gracias.

Él sonrió.

¡Dios! Si hasta la sonrisa de él era bella…

-Gracias a ti, aún después del golpe…

-Ehh… Bueno, me voy – giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a desaparecer cuanto antes de ahí, pero no alcanzó a avanzar unos pasos cuando sintió que le agarraban la muñeca.

-Espera – giró y lo vio frente a ella. –Necesito saber el nombre de mi ángel golpeador y salvador también.

Enarcó una ceja incrédula. ¿De verdad estaba sucediendo eso? ¿O era sólo producto de su imaginación? ¡Caray! De seguro el almuerzo que compartió con Serena estaba descompuesto o tenía algún compuesto alucinógeno.

-¿Y su nombre es…?

-¿Lita? – Bueno, eso había sonado más a una pregunta que una respuesta, mas era obvio, apenas podía consolidar las palabras en su mente antes de articularlas correctamente. – Lita Kino – corrigió al percatarse de su contestación.

-Lita… Un nombre acorde a tan bello ángel – dijo sin dejar de mirarla. –Diamante – se presentó, dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla a la ojiverde que amplió sus ojos de la impresión.

-Yo creo que… – miró su muñeca que aún estaba atrapada entre la mano del ojiazul. –Debo irme.

La soltó sin más preámbulos, con una delicadeza y suavidad que le provocaron a la castaña una descarga eléctrica que recorrió toda su columna.

–Espero volver a verla…

Lita asintió con nerviosismo y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, murmurando por lo bajo lo tonta que había actuado. No era para menos, por primera vez en su vida se había sentido intimidada de tal manera que se había sonrojado más veces de la que en su vida lo había hecho.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

**E**staba sorprendida, y de muy buena manera, pues no había imaginado ni en sus mejores sueños que el pelinegro frente a ella, sería tan educado, amable, dulce, cordial, culto y extremadamente atento con ella.

Estaba cautivada por completo, y eso que sólo había compartido con él unos cuantos minutos.

No dejaba de mirarlo ni un segundo, su maravilloso comportamiento la tenía perpleja, y le era imposible desprender su mirada de sus ojos azules tan profundos.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y todo estaba funcionando de acuerdo a sus expectativas.

Había logrado obtener su atención, y parecía que el interés se incrementaba a cada momento. Las probabilidades de éxito, sin duda eran cada vez mejores.

-Así que dime, Serena. ¿Estás de acuerdo en que salgamos a cenar mañana?

-¡Claro! – no había querido sonar tan desesperada y entusiasmada, pero la impulsividad de la cual le era innata se lo había impedido.

Cenar con él, sería una excelente oportunidad para conquistarlo y lograr negociar. ¡Joder! Estaba saliendo todo excelente.

-Eso es bueno.

-Por supuesto… - Él sonrió. –Ha sido una agradable coincidencia, el que tú buscaras nuevos socios para un nuevo hotel respecto al area gastronómica, y que yo buscara socios para alianzar un restaurante. Justo lo que tú buscabas… Es extraño. - Comentó simulando sorpresa.

-Como tú dices, es extraño, pero agradable. Será un placer hacer negocios contigo.

_¡Si! Esto va cada vez mejor…_ - Así será… Seiya – pronunció coquetamente, de tal manera que dejó fascinado al pelinegro.

-Nunca me gustó más mi nombre que ahora, suena perfecto de tus labios – rió nervioso por la situación y la tensión de ambos.

-Vas a hacer que me sonroje – agitó su mano con vergüenza.

-Creo que ya lo logré – ambos rieron, llamando la atención de los presentes en aquel lugar.

-Así que aquí estabas – dijo una voz masculina proveniente de un costado.

Tanto la rubia como el pelinegro, dirigieron su mirada al individuo originario de esas palabras, y no venía solo.

_Oh no… Lo que me faltaba. El cretino acá_ – desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, sin prestar atención a esos sujetos.

-Creímos que ya te habías ido – dijo una segunda voz.

-Darien, Neprhite. Un gusto verlos acá – los saludó Seiya a ambos. –Yo creí que ustedes no iban a venir.

_Con que es amigo de Seiya el estúpido_ – fingió no escuchar nada. Aún mirando hacia otro lado, frunció la nariz. ¡Caramba! ¿Por qué justo tenía que llegar el cretino a irrumpir tan buena compañía?

-Le dije a Darien que sería bueno distraernos, sobre todo después de tanto trabajo. – Comentó el hombre alto de cabello largo.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y quién es tú amiga? – preguntó el pelinegro con curiosidad, fijando su atención en la rubia que hace rato había capturado su atención en el estacionamiento.

-Ella es Serena.

La ojiazul lo miró de mala gana y trató de fingir una sonrisa, pero al final pareció más una mueca de fastidio que no pasó desapercibida por el recién llegado.

-Darien ella es Serena… Serena él es Darien, mi amigo - presentó.

Tardó en extenderle la mano, pero lo hizo. Lo que no se esperó fue que él le besara la mano.

Retiró rápidamente su mano, apenas sintió los suaves labios de él en contra de su piel aunque el contacto haya sido simplemente… Encantador.

-Un gusto.

-Lo mismo digo – replicó no prestándole atención.

-Y él es Neprhite, también un amigo.

Miró al de cabellera oscura y lo saludó de buena gana, no como con el pelinegro estúpido.

_Menos mal que este otro no me besó la mano, eso es bueno. Me simpatiza_. – Sonrió amable. –Un gusto Neprhite.

-Lo mismo Srta.… Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer. De ahí nos vemos – y tan rápido como llegó, se fue dejando a los tres ahí.

Por una parte Serena no sabía qué decir, estaba incómoda con la presencia del recién llegado. –_Estúpido, tenía que llegar a arruinar todo_ – suspiró.

A Seiya se le habían ido las palabras, era quizás porque estaba su amigo ahí, y no podía seguir con el juego de coqueteo mutuo con la rubia.

Darien, por otro lado, no dejaba de mirar divertido a Serena que actuaba con indiferencia hacía él, pero notaba perfectamente que ratos desviaba su mirada, provocando que en más de una ocasión sus ojos se cruzaran.

Nadie decía nada, sólo estaba la presencia de un incómodo silencio que se estaba haciendo cada vez más tenso. ¿Por qué nadie llegaba a interrumpir en el momento justo?

¡Maldición! Tendria que ser ella quien rompiera el hielo, ya no lo soportaba más. ¡Se volvería loca!

-Iré a ver a Lita, se ha demorado mucho. Un gusto conocerte… - dirigió su mirada al estúpido guapo que le había arrebatado el estacionamiento y luego a su objetivo - Seiya mañana nos vemos – quebró la tensión. No tuvo otra opción más que decir eso, pues para ese tipo de situaciones prefería escapar, más aún con la mirada intensa y persistente del ojiazul… -_Cretino_.

Se despidió de Darien con un gesto manual, y de Seiya con un beso en la mejilla.

–Ya sabes como ubicarme – le susurró al oído.

Él asintió en silencio y sonrió.

-Hasta mañana, Serena. Despídeme de Lita.

-Lo haré – sin esperar una réplica más, se fue en busca de su amiga que hace rato no veía.

_Lita, estarás orgullosa de lo que he logrado_ – Sonrió ampliamente, feliz de que todo haya salido a la perfección -_Claro a excepción del estúpido cretino, que además de estúpido es inoportuno_.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

**D**esde hace un rato que la miraba y no la perdía de vista. Sonrió satisfactoriamente cuando ella le besó la mejilla, eso significaba un gran avance.

No había querido irrumpir, ya que su tarea, era mantenerse al margen de la tarea específica que tenía que hacer la rubia. Seducir al heredero para después apuñalarlo por la espalda…

Ella, realmente no quería ser parte de aquello. No quería, porque sabía que los riesgos eran muy altos. Pero siempre iba a resguardar la seguridad de Serena, porque la misión es arriesgada, y las consecuencias pueden llegar a ser dolorosas si es que no se lograba separar bien el trabajo de los sentimientos y lazos que se pueden involucrar con el objetivo. Más aún si se trataba de una persona de vulnerables sentimiento como su amiga.

Ella protegería a su hermana, y velaría que nada se saliera de contraste por el bien de ella, ese era su mayor temor.

-Serena – la llamó desde su lugar, algo escondido y alejado de la multitud.

-¡Lita! – caminó hacia ella sonriente. -¿Me imagino que estabas viendo lo que pasó?

-Así es. Has hecho un gran trabajo, estoy orgullosa de ti.

A la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos. Feliz de que la persona más importante para ella reconociera su trabajo.

-Gracias, esto será cada vez mejor. – Le tomó las manos a la castaña y agradeció.

-¿Algún avance?

-Me invitó a cenar mañana… ¡Esto salió mejor de lo planeado!

-Serena, si seguimos así podremos terminar pronto y eso significa cuanto antes irnos de vacaciones…. – Dijo soñadora.

-¡Siii! Ya quiero eso. – Se imaginó en una playa paradisíaca, con aguas cristalinas y arena blanca, siendo abanicada por un guapo y firme hombre a pecho descubierto, que de vez en cuando le daba uvas para degustar.

-Serena, Serena despierta – sacudió su mano frente a la rubia que parecía perdida en su ilusión.

-Ah, lo siento estaba soñando.

-Sí lo noté.

-¿Me ibas a preguntar algo?

-Si, ese tipo que estaba con Seiya era el mismo del estacionamiento, ¿no?

-Sí, es amigo de él. Se llama Daniel, Dani o algo así.

-¿No recuerdas cómo se llama?

Puso su dedo índice en el mentón e hizo memoria, la verdad es que como estuvo ignorándolo todo el rato, no prestó ni siquiera atención de su nombre.

-No recuerdo… Lo siento, Lita...

-No importa, tendremos que descubrir quién es y qué tipo de relación tiene con él. Me parece sospechoso. Le daremos a Luna los datos para que nos diga que trae con Kou.

-Lo siento Lita, debí prestar más atención. – Bajó la vista avergonzada, se sintió inútil, pues debía además de estrechar relaciones con el heredero, recaudar información de su entorno para obtener pistas de su supuesta vinculación con drogas, y ella no lo había hecho porque ese tipo Dan o como se llamara, la había irritado, no dejándole más opción que ignorarlo.

-No hay problema, lo importante es que lograste acercarte a Seiya. Ya habrá tiempo de averiguar de quien se trata ese sujeto.

-Está bien… - susurró.

-Ya, no te preocupes. – Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. –Ya vamos a la casa, no hay nada más que hacer aquí… - Notó el rostro de decepción de la rubia. -Te prepararé un rico pastel ¿qué dices?

-¿En serio?

-Claro. – Le guiñó un ojo.

-Lita eres la mejor.

-Lo sé.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

**S**ubió a su vehículo y se marchó de ese lugar, mientras manejaba no podía dejar de pensar en una persona que lo había cautivado por completo.

Hace bastante tiempo que no se sentía atraído por una mujer, de tal manera que lo hacían sentirse como un adolescente ingenuo... Si hasta había sentido algo en su estómago cuando la había visto, una atracción natural hacía ella, y lo mejor es que era mutuo.

El coqueteo de ambos le había dado a conocer que así era, y él pocas veces se equivocaba

Aquella rubia, que con aire inocente y audaz a la vez, lo hacían querer perderse en ella, sin duda, tenía que acercarse a ella, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que su corazón dictaba que se trataba de lo estaba buscando.

Podía sonar como cliché, pero sabía que se trataba de aquellas personas que valen la pena conocer. De aquellas personas que marcan tu vida.

Además, sería la oportunidad perfecta de sacarse de las espaldas a Kakyuu.

-Serena… Tengo la impresión de que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos...

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

Si ha llegado hasta aquí, es muy valiente. xD Jaja. Gracias por los comentarios.

Próximo capítulo lemon.

¡Hasta pronto, cuídense mucho y suerte!

PD: Consultas, reclamos, sugerencias, tomatazos, críticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte… Háganlo a través de un review. (Ojala no sean amenazas de muerte… sería algo que mi frágil corazoncito no podría tolerar… T-T)


	3. Juegos De Seducción

**Diaclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Soy pervertida, así que hay lemon.

-Dejen review's - Diálogo.

-_Dejen review's_ - Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**~oO::: Subrepticias :::Oo~**

.

**J**uegos **D**e **S**educción (Capítulo III)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Estaban en completo silencio, esperando pacientemente la respuesta de su jefa.

Le habían informado todo a Luna, desde su modus operandi, hasta los resultados esperados. Incluso le habían dicho cuánto habían demorado.

Lo único que quedó fuera fue, el nombre X de cierta persona amigo de Seiya, pero que la rubia había olvidado. Era un dato importante, para saber obviamente de quién se trataba, qué vínculos lo unían con el herederos y demás, pero como tenían tiempo, prefirieron guardar silencio y cuando estuvieran mejor informadas, le darían a conocer a su jefa sobre ese tipo.

Y claro, Lita ni mencionó su encuentro extraño con Diamante. Eso era algo completamente extra-laboral, por lo que no había por qué derramarlo.

Se miraron unas a otras y se encogieron de hombro. Luna llevaba más de 5 largos minutos procesando y reflexionando la información, y no daba señas de alguna posible contestación, cosa que las estaba haciendo sentir nerviosas.

-¡Ejem! – Serena golpeó suavemente su pecho, simulando tos.

-¿Sucede algo Serena? – preguntó Luna enarcando una ceja. La rubia rió nerviosa.

-Eh, no. Claro que no, no sucede nada. Tengo tos – provocó un sonido en su voz, nada parecido a una tos, cosa que hizo que su superior frunciera el ceño. - ¡Ejem! ¿Ves? Tos

-Si claro, y yo soy una súper modelo – a la ojiazul se le iluminaron los ojos. –¡Serena era un sarcasmo!

-Si lo sabía… – Luna agitó su cabeza ignorándola, y Lita trataba de no reír a carcajadas.

-Entonces chicas… ¿Qué les puedo decir? – ambas intercambiaron miradas, con evidente confusión. – Las felicito, van muy bien, han avanzado mucho – sonrió sincera. –esto es muy bueno para la compañía, de verdad las felicito, y espero que sigan haciéndolo igual de bien y no metan la pata.

Ambas dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, y sonrieron.

-Gracias Luna, creí que nos regañarías o algo parecido.

-¿Tendría que hacerlo? ¿Hay algo que no me hayan dicho? – inquirió examinando a ambas chicas.

Las dos guardaron silencio.

Lita le dedicó una mirada asesina a la rubia, por hablar de más. Serena le devolvió una sonrisa de "lo siento", y una mirada de inocencia, que pronto la hicieron darse por vencida. La rubia siempre sería así y jamás cambiaría, cosa que a ella en el fondo le agradaba.

-Nada Luna, eso es todo – replicó levantándose, mientras Serena hacia lo mismo.

-Bueno chicas, eso es todo. Serena suerte esta noche, y ya sabes que la información es oro. Lita cuida que Serena no haga nada estúpido, y éxito. Ya pueden irse.

-Claro – respondieron ambas al unísono, caminando hacia la puerta, y retirándose de aquel lugar.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Horas más tarde…

-¿Cómo me veo? – exclamó emocionada mostrando su nuevo atuendo. Lita sonrió e hizo un gesto de aprobación. –Gracias Lita.

-Entonces vamos. – La más alta dijo retocándose el cabello, y saliendo inmediatamente del departamento.

-¡Vamos! – la miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya Serena, repasemos el plan. – la ojiazul asintió en silencio. –Cenas con él, coqueteas, logras sacarle lo que más puedas de información. ¿Guardaste el micrófono?

Rápidamente comenzó a sacar de su cartera unos pendiente, que en menos de un parpadeo, ya los tenía puestos.

-Ahora sí

-Ya, eso es bueno. Estaré observando todo Serena, cualquier problema vas al tocador y yo te seguiré, ahí hablaremos en caso de algún incidente o algo parecido. ¿Está bien?

-Sí, no hay problema.

Miró de reojo a su amiga, y sonrió.

-Cuídate mucho Serena.

-Lo haré. – Sin más, ambas muchachas, subieron vehículos diferentes, y se fueron directo hacia el mismo lugar.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Pese a que muchas veces había tenido que hacer misiones algo parecidas, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Y muy nerviosa por lo demás. Lo atribuía quizás a que ahora el objetivo era bastante poderoso, por no hablar de lo increíblemente guapo, sexy, encantador, atractivo, con buen cuerpo, hermosa sonrisa…

Sacudió su cabeza, borrando cualquier tipo de pensamientos inoportunos.

Esbozó una sonrisa genuina, y caminó elegantemente por la recepción, logrando llamar la atención de más de algún hombre por su interminable belleza.

No alcanzó a dar unos tres pasos, cuando divisó al pelinegro. Estaba con ambas manos sobre su bolsillo, y caminaba en círculos.

_-Wow… sí que es atractivo…_

Respiró profundamente, y cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar, él notó su presencia. Se detuvo, y el avanzó hacia ella sonriendo encantador.

-Serena… déjame decirte que te luces maravillosa – sabía que gracias a ese "piropo" probablemente luciría como un tomate ambulante.

-Ay gracias, tú luces muy guapo – él sonrió de medio lado de manera tan sexy que juro que si no hubiera sido porque él sostuvo su mano, se hubiera desmayado.

Besó su mejilla de manera inesperada, si alguna vez creyó que no había más tipos de color rojos, estaba completamente equivocada, pues sabía que su rostro era modelo de una gama de rojizos jamás visto.

-¿Vamos? - le susurró en su oído. Sólo asintió en silencio, pues fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna, ya que, el calor en su rostro no ayudaba en absolutamente nada, por no decir que la vergüenza se había robado sus palabras.

_-¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo?_

La guió por el lujoso restaurante, sin soltarla, mientras seguía al garzón que los llevaba hacia su mesa.

Suspiró suavemente, y divisó a su compañera a un costado del bar, camuflada por una peluca oscura. Le guiñó un ojo, ella hizo lo mismo, y siguió junto con el pelinegro que parecía querer capturar su atención.

Enarcó una ceja y él sonrió.

-¿Vas a sentarte o te quedarás todo el rato ahí? – su boca formo una verdadera "o", y luego pareció comprender. Por eso la miraba de esa manera, probablemente esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, por una pregunta que jamás escuchó por estar pendiente de otras cosas.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-Puedo verlo – Serena le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que pudo, y desvió su mirada.

¡Diablos! Estaba actuando como una idiota salida de un manicomio. Ni siquiera podía sostenerle la mirada porque sus ojos penetrantes casi la hacían querer derretirse.

¡Maldición! Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

Inhaló y exhaló unas cuantas veces.

-_Vamos Serena, tranquila, hay muchos chicos guapos por todos lados, este es otro más… relajada, vamos…_ _todo sea por la vacaciones, vacaciones, vacaciones…_

-Bueno… hablemos de tu vida Serena, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber mucho de ti – comentó el pelinegro tomando asiento frente a ella.

Fijo sus zafiros en él, y asintió.

-Claro, pero dime… ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo.

-Uhm… - sonrió coqueta y luego negó con la cabeza. –No creo que quieras saber todo – articuló la última palabra de manera sensual y provocadora. Lo cual tuvo el efecto deseado, pues él observó sus labios como queriendo devorárselos. Se felicitó internamente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque podrías sorprenderte – mordió su labio inferior lentamente.

-Haz el intento, sorpréndeme – le dijo él apoyando ambos codos en la mesa, y mirándola con atención.

-Está bien, tú lo dijiste… - susurró plasmando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a su amiga realizar a la perfección cada parte del plan. Pues la coquetería natural que desprendía la rubia, incluso se podía sentir cerca de ella. No había duda, confiaba al 100% que Serena lograría con éxito la misión.

Suspiró y bebió un sorbo de la copa que tenía en sus manos. Degustó el amargo sabor del tequila en su boca, disfrutando del riquísimo sabor que se impregnaba en su lengua.

-_Muy rico…_

Levantó su mirada, y fijó sus ojos en un espejo que daba casi al frente de ella. Observó su rostro, y sonrió de medio lado.

La verdad era que la peluca oscura que llevaba no la hacía lucir para nada mal, al contrario, contrastaba con sus ojos verdes haciéndola lucir misteriosa. Arregló unos rebeldes cabellos que le bloqueaban la visión de su ojo derecho. Volvió a sonreír y fijó su mirada a un lado, para seguir observando a su mejor amiga.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando alguien llegó a interrumpir su tarea.

-Una linda chica no debería estar bebiendo sola en un bar – realizó una mueca de fastidio, y rígidamente volteó su rostro para mirar al origen de aquella voz.

-¿Quién lo dice? – preguntó arqueando una ceja, al momento que examinaba los rasgos de aquel hombre. Era bastante guapo, cabello largo, castaño y ondeado. Y además de una perfecta sonrisa.

-Yo lo digo – ella rodó los ojos, y volvió a desviar su mirada.

-¿Te puedo invitar a un trago?

Sin siquiera mirarlo respondió. – No, gracias.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Esperas a alguien? – resignada giró su cabeza, y miró de frente a aquel sujeto.

-No espero a nadie, es sólo que quiero estar sola. ¿Quedó claro?

-Una mujer con carácter, eso me gusta… - murmuró él sonriendo.

Negó con la cabeza, y dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que suceder algo que estropeara su tarea?

-Vete ¿Si? Quiero estar sola…

-Sólo si me aceptas un trago. – Alzó una ceja incrédula, luego de unos extensos segundos en silencio, asintió.

Lo que fuera para que el idiota dejara de fastidiarla.

-Está bien, pero sólo un trago.

-Como tu digas, a todo esto mi nombre es Nephrite – se presentó extendiéndole la mano.

-Izumi - mintió al momento que alzaba su mano.

-Es un gusto Izumi.

-Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo… - susurró no prestándole atención alguna.

-¡Hey! Eso hace que me den más ganas de conocerte.

_Oh mierda, esto empeora_… realizó una mueca de "no me interesa lo que hagas" y rogó a todos los santos que pronto se fuera ese tipo de ahí y la dejara tranquila.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Rió genuinamente, la verdad era que él si la hacía reír mucho, además nunca dejaba los coqueteos de lado… ¡Dios! Si él continuaba actuando así, no se haría responsable de sus acciones…

-_Tan atractivo, me pregunto cómo se verá sin camisa…_

-Ha sido realmente divertido, me has sorprendido completamente – dijo mientras acercaba la copa a sus labios y bebía un sorbo de vino tinto.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije… - llevó su dedo índice a su boca, y lo mordió sutilmente, de manera tan provocativa, que supo de inmediato, a través del rostro de él, lo que pensaba…

-Hace calor aquí – Seiya bebió completamente el vaso de vino, con cierta ansiedad.

-Sólo un poco, aún no el suficiente – bajó su dedo lentamente por su mentón, hasta su escote. Él siguió con sus ojos, todo el recorrido de su dedo.

Sonrió satisfecha cuando la postura de él se hizo rígida, pero lo que más la hizo sonreír, fue al ver que tragaba saliva con cierta dificultad por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo, creo que a veces es mejor negociar conociendo más a "fondo" a tu socio… ¿tú qué crees? – preguntó con inocencia jugando con el borde su escote.

-Ehh… sí, creo que tienes razón… - buscó sus ojos, hasta que por fin los encontró, le guiñó un ojo y asintió en un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Siempre la tengo – articuló detenidamente pronunciando de la manera más sensual posible aquellas palabras. –Ya lo verás…

-Eso espero – dejó de lado su juego de seducción, y bebió un sorbo de su copa. Una vez que terminó, lamió sus labios como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Seiya se sonrojó, lo pudo ver en su rostro.

Carcajeó a sus adentros, y volvió a lamerlos una vez más.

-¡Uff! Está sofocante aquí, ahora si que hace calor – mencionó dándose aire con la palma de su mano.

-S-Sí…

-¿Tartamudeando? ¿Estás nervioso Seiya…? – exclamó fingiendo sorpresa.

-N-No, no nada de eso… es por el calor.

-Ah entiendo, a mi no me hace tartamudear el calor, más bien… me hace jadear… - marcó sutilmente la última palabra, dibujando una coqueta sonrisa en sus labios cerezas.

Había sido un éxito, pues casi podía oír el palpitar acelerado del pelinegro chocar contra su pecho. Además que sus ojos, y su rostro, evidenciaban que estaba muy tentado a querer estar con ella.

-Entonces Seiya… ¿Qué te parece si mejor comenzamos con los negocios? – propuso cambiando el tema de conversación.

Si todo salía como lo había planeado junto con Lita, ahora el arreglo para acordar el contrato entre ellos, no demoraría mucho, sería cosas de día, y debía apurar eso. Con su coquetería de por medio, él no daría mucha importancia a los documentos, pues estaría única y exclusivamente enfocado en ella, y así cómo iba, eso era exactamente lo que iba a suceder.

-¿Negocios?... ¿Qué te parece si mejor dejamos los negocios para otro día? Le diré a mi abogado que realice un contrato y listo. No nos preocupemos de eso, sólo dediquémonos a conocernos más. ¿Qué dices?

Sonrió triunfal. Todo estaba saliendo tan bien, que le daba trabajo creer que todo fuera tan rápido. ¡Joder! Ese tipo si que debía tener mucho interés en ella cómo para no sospechar absolutamente nada…

-Uhm… La verdad es que me encantaría, pero ya sabes, cuando dije eso de conocer más a fondo a tu socio no me refería al placer… - respondió divertida por la reacción de él. –Pero, supongo que podría hacer un esfuerzo… ¿Siempre hay excepciones, no?

-Absolutamente toda la razón…

-Bueno Seiya, si me disculpas iré al tocador. El calor me está matando – sin esperar replica de él, se levantó y fue al baño lo más rápido que pudo. Pues no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que el calor la estaba matando.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Vio a Serena levantarse, según lo predicho iba al baño, por tanto, ella debía hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Miró a Nephrite sin expresión alguna, y esperó a que terminara de hablar.

-Es sin duda así… ¿Tú que dices?

-La verdad es que prefiero guardar opinión. – Él asintió en silencio. –Si me disculpas, debo ir al tocador, ya vuelvo…

-Bueno, te esperaré aquí preciosa

Lita bufó unas incoherencias por lo bajo, por lo dicho por él, y caminó hacia el baño en busca de su amiga.

No tardo en llegar, apenas entró al tocador, la vio retocando su maquillaje, con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro digna de fotografiar.

-Serena – la llamó acercándose a ella.

-¡Lita! – se abalanzó sobre la castaña encubierta, y la abrazó con fuerza. -¡Esto está saliendo tan bien!

-¿En serio? – preguntó casi asfixiada por el fuerte agarre de la rubia. La ojiazul la soltó de inmediato al notarla casi ahogada.

-Lo siento.

-No importa, y dime ¿Cómo va todo?

-A la perfección, va a realizar el contrato con su abogado, por lo que, dentro de los próximos días tendríamos que firmar para ser socias exclusivas de su compañía.

-¡Oh Dios! Eso es genial… - ahora fue ella quien abrazo a la rubia. – Lo estás haciendo increíble.

-Sí lo sé, pero hay un problema. – Anunció separándose de su amiga, e inspeccionando el cuarto de baño para comprobar que no hubiera nadie cerca.

-¿Cuál? ¿Pasó algo Serena? – preguntó con preocupación mientras cerraba con seguro la puerta. Había que evitar riesgos y ser precavida.

-Bueno si, pero no es nada malo, es sólo que él… ya sabes…

-No, no sé… - no tenía idea de qué demonios hablaba Serena.

-Esto de coquetear con él y todo eso, bueno… sé que él tiene poco menos que enamorarse de mi, por tanto, sé que debo poner empeño de mi parte, y hacer lo que sea necesario para cumplir con nuestro objetivo, pero creo que…

-¿Qué? – pidió con impaciencia, y rogando que pronto Serena le contara todo de una buena vez.

-Es que bueno, he coqueteado mucho, como nunca antes, y a él le ha gustado, lo veo en su rostro, pero creo que él tiene otro tipo de intenciones para conmigo esta noche…

-Oh… - fue todo lo que dijo. Miró los ojos de la rubia, ella estaba esperando algún tipo de consejo de su parte o algo parecido, lo sabía, siempre era así. –Bueno, eh yo creo que debes tentarlo, sí, pero nada más que eso, pues la idea no es que crea que eres un fácil, porque no sabemos si quizás sólo quiera algo pasajero, ya sabes, sólo sexo…

-Si, lo sé, y ahí está el problema… no sé si pueda controlarme Lita, él es tan…

-Atractivo

-Sí

-Guapo

-También

-Sexy…

-Oh sí, por supuesto…

-Entonces, deberías hacer uso de todas tus energías, ya sabes, las que te enseñaron en las clases de yoga, y contener tu instinto. Mira, sé que él es un hombre bastante sorprendente por decirlo de alguna manera, y que tu misión es seducirlo, pero eso no quiere decir deba ser demasiado rápido, o que la misión implique que pase algo más entre ustedes. No digo que no debas hacerlo, ya que, están permitido todos los recursos…, si quieres puedes hacerlo, pero la idea es evitar cualquier tipo de acercamiento, más del permitido… los sentimientos juegan en contra a veces, y no me gustaría que te pasara eso.

-Lo sé Lita, lo sé…

-Estoy segura de que sabrás que hacer… y sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, te apoyaré. ¿Está bien?

-Gracias.

-Si, no te preocupes, además nadie dice que no puedas divertirte haciendo tu trabajo ¿No? – le dijo bromeando mientras se acercaba al espejo para acomodar su peluca.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Es broma Serena, pero ya sabes, si crees que es lo correcto, no hay nada malo. Yo te apoyaré en lo que sea necesario, pero eso si, ya sabes que debes dejar las emociones fuera.

-Claro, eso lo sé…

-Ahora cuéntame… ¿Se ve caliente en ese traje? No lo he podido divisar bien, pero se ve muy guapo.

-¡Oh Dios Lita! Se ve increíble… - dijo con brillo en los ojos. –Te juro que me da tanto calor hablar con él

-Che, ni que lo digas, estoy segura de que es así – Serena rió, se acercó a la chica de ojos esmeralda, y la observó arreglar su cabello.

-Te vi conversando con un tipo Lita, así que parece que la estás pasando bien.

-Seguuroo – replicó con sarcasmo al momento que terminaba de peinar la peluca, que por alguna razón desconocida, se corría hacia un lado de su cabeza, dejándola despeinada.

-¡Ay! No te hagas ¿Quién es?

-Un idiota que me invitó un trago, él muy imbécil no ha dejado de coquetearme… me va a enfermar de los nervios.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Nephrite

-Se llama igual que el amigo de Seiya, el que estaba en la exposición.

-¿En serio? – arqueó una ceja incrédula y decidió hacerle un par de preguntas a Serena. -¿Cómo es el Nephrite que tú conoces?

-A ver, es alto, cabello castaño, ondulado, y bastante largo también, y es guapo… sí que lo es… - agregó recordando a la perfección a aquel sujeto que había llegado a saludar a Seiya aquel día, junto con el idiota del estacionamiento llamado dan, Daniel o algo así.

-Es el mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, es el mismo entonces, pues no creo que hayan dos tipos con el mismo nombre, y luzcan idénticos… claro a menos que tenga un gemelo, pero difícilmente los llamarían igual.

-Uhm… deberíamos investigar que tipo de relación tiene con Seiya, y qué hace aquí…

-Creo lo mismo – miró de reojo a la rubia y suspiró. -_¡Mierda! Justo cuando quería deshacerme de él… ahora tendré que sacarle la mayor cantidad de información posible y aguantar sus coqueterías… _

-Es guapo, supongo que tú también podrías "divertirte" – murmuró aguantándose la risa.

A Lita casi se le deformó el rostro, luego actuó como si nada, claro ya resignada, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ni muerta Serena, definitivamente no es mi tipo.

-¿No? ¿No te recuerda al tipo ese que te rompió el corazón?

-¿Honestamente? – la rubia asintió con la cabeza. –No, en nada…

-Eso es un avance.

-Cállate, por respeto a mi pacto de abstinencia, juro que jamás trataría de "divertirme" con él, primero muerta.

-Exageras Lita – rió la ojiazul quedando a un lado de ella.

-Puede ser… - sacó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió, ambas salieron y se despidieron disimuladamente. –Suerte – articuló sin sonido antes de que la rubia volteara y se fuera en otra dirección.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

La observó detenidamente mientras se acercaba a él. Juraba que cada vez que la veía la encontraba más hermosa… Sin duda alguna, Serena era una mujer bellísima. Sus ojos azules, sus labios suculentos, sus curvas sensuales, y su cabello rubio eran sólo una efímera parte de la belleza total que era ella.

Le dedicó una sonrisa, y se levantó cortésmente una vez que ella llegó a la mesa.

Ella se sentó, y acomodó sus cabellos sin dejar nunca de coquetear con él.

¡Rayos! Le era imposible no quitar la vista de ella, cada parte de su cuerpo, era una tentación gigante, empezando por sus labios rosas que por alguna razón, deseaba besarlos hasta saciar su sed de ella. Eso, sin mencionar que su cuerpo escultural lo estaban volviendo loco por querer explorarlo con sus manos.

-¿Pasa algo? – su voz melodiosa, lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-No nada, sólo admiraba tu infinita belleza – ella se ruborizó. Aquel color rojizo sobre sus mejillas, la hicieron parecer más hermosa de que lo que era.

-¡Ay! Seiya, no mientas.

-Jamás te mentiría a ti.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad…

-Tú lo dijiste – dijo ella en un tono infantil e inocente – supongo que me dirás la verdad acerca de lo que estás pensando ¿No?

Arqueó una ceja y sonrió. Ella podía parecer muy ingenua, pero definitivamente no lo era, cosa que lo cautivó por completo desde el primer día. Ocultaba deliciosamente su yo malicioso, sobre un yo angelical tan bien, que solo lograba que se interesara más en ella.

-¿En serio quieres saber?

-No estaría preguntando – sonrió de medio lado.

-Está bien, tú lo pediste… -miró su rostro varios segundos, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia sus labios. –Estaba pensando en besarte.

-¿Sólo eso? – el gesto seductor que hizo la rubia, entreabrir su boca y succionar una pequeña aceituna, casi lo hicieron perder el control.

-No…

-¿No? Entonces cuéntame qué más…

-Pensaba en besarte, y hacerte el amor aquí mismo si es que no dejas de hacer lo que estás haciendo – confesó casi advirtiendo lo último.

La rubia enarcó una ceja, y sonrió maliciosa.

-¿Haciendo qué? – preguntó con inocencia mientras seguía succionando la aceituna. Esta vez, observó la lengua de ella rozar un costado del pequeño fruto.

-Eso que estás haciendo.

-Y si me detengo… ¿No me harás el amor? – amplió los ojos en sorpresa por aquella interrogante, que honestamente casi lo dejó sin aliento.

¡Dios! Sí que era atrevida cuando quería serlo… ¡Oh Bendito Dios! Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y prontamente toda la razón si es que ella continuaba con lo mismo.

Respiró con dificultad. Sacó su billetera, dejó una gran cantidad de dinero sobre la mesa, y miró a la rubia.

-¿Vamos? – ella pareció meditarlo, pero de todas formas aceptó.

Se levantó, tomó la mano de la rubia, y en unos breves minutos, ambos habían salido de aquel lugar.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Sonrió cuando divisó a la rubia que salía con el pelinegro, por la forma desesperada en que salieron, pudo deducir que ella si se iban a divertir esa noche.

_-¡Maldición! Serena tendrá una noche de sexo ardiente, y yo un rato de aburrimiento con este idiota que no me deja tranquila. Aunque podría hacer lo mismo_… - ¡Joder, 10 meses sin sexo era demasiado! ¿Cierto? Quizás igualmente podría pasarla bien, después de todo, era bastante atractivo… -_¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Dios… parezco desesperada…_

Suspiró.

– _Pero… no hay nada malo…_ - rió.

-¿De qué ríes? – volvió su mirada al castaño y sonrió de medio lado.

Desde que Serena le había dicho que él era amigo de Seiya, no le quedó más opción que fingir interés en él para recaudar un poco de información, y así averiguar de quién se trataba realmente.

¡Ok! No le gustaba hacer eso…, tampoco le encantaba, mas no se negaba, pues estando sola, y teniendo un chico guapo al lado, no era inconveniente…

-Nada – respondió bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

-Mientes – le sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

-Así es.

-Y eres capaz de reconocerlo… no dejas de sorprenderme Izumi.

Dejó escapar una carcajada.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó? – preguntó con confusión el castaño.

-Nada, a ver… mira. Comenzaremos todo de nuevo ¿ok?

-No entiendo.

-Sólo sígueme el juego – él asintió en silencio, y esperó pacientemente a que ella hablara nuevamente.

Respiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos, y los abrió lentamente, descubriendo de inmediato la mirada llena de curiosidad del castaño.

Le extendió su mano.

–Lita Kino, ese es mi verdadero nombre – se presentó nuevamente, no resguardando su nombre, ya que, si él conocía a Seiya, eso significaba que en más de alguna ocasión podría verlo, y él no tardaría en reconocerla, por tanto, no quedaba más opción que fingir, y comenzar todo de nuevo. Y quizás de una mejor manera, aunque estaba convencida de que él era un idiota con todas sus letras.

Aún sorprendido, aceptó el gestó y tomó su mano con una suavidad que jamás supo que tenía.

-Nephrite – ella le sonrió radiante.

-Disculpa, pero a veces suelo usar un nombre de soltera – se excusó apartando su mano.

-Bueno, me gusta Lita, tienes lindo nombre.

-¿No te sobrepases si? Aunque gracias de todas formas

-No tienes que hacerlo… a todo esto, ¿por qué decidiste decirme tu nombre real?

-Porque no creo que seas mala persona, lograste hablar continuamente más de una hora, y eso es un logro. Créeme…

-¿Eso quiere decir que soy afortunado?

-Algo así, pero eso no quiere decir que me caigas del todo, aún creo que eres un idiota, y nada va a cambiar eso.

-Como Lita o Izumi, de todas maneras me gusta como eres… bastante honesta.

-Lo sé – respondió como si nada.

-Y atrevida, eso me atrae.

-Que bueno que te atraiga porque sólo será eso no más – bebió un sorbo más de su copa, el último y la dejó sobre la barra.

-Jajaja, eso es mejor aún – dijo él, riendo – eso significa que el desafío es mucho más grande

-¿Qué desafío? Créeme que esta será la primera y última vez que me verás – trató de sonar lo más casual posible, pues sabía que inevitablemente tendría que encontrarse con él de nuevo, sólo era cosa de tiempo, mas debía actuar como si creyera lo contrario, aunque fuera de mala gana.

-No lo creo, porque cuando tengo un objetivo en mente, no lo pierdo hasta que lo consigo ¿Quieres apostar?

-¿Y cuál se supone es tu objetivo? ¿Seducirme? ¿Tener un polvo conmigo? ¿Algo así?

-Pensaba en algo así como conquistarte y lograr que fueras mi novia, tengo mejores intereses en ti, no cómo algo de pasada… chicas cómo tú hay pocas.

-¡Oh no! Eres tan cursi… - se burló de él, riendo a carcajadas. - ¿Chicas cómo yo? Joder, hay en todos lados – continuó con sus risas no creyéndole ninguna palabra, pues de especial, ella no tenía absolutamente nada.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué no? – exclamó controlando la risa que aún no cesaba.

-Porque si fueras cómo otras chicas, ya estarías en mi cama ahora - lo miró de reojo, detuvo su risa, y luego de una pausa suspiró.

-¿En serio? – él sólo asintió en silencio.

-Por supuesto, porque sé que no eres como otras…

Lita suspiró prolongadamente. ¡Dios! Ese tipo era exasperante.

-Está bien, apostemos.

-Apostemos, sé que yo ganaré.

-¿En serio?... Además de idiota eres presumido.

-No soy presumido, sólo soy seguro de mi mismo. Es por eso que sé que eres distinta…

– Estás tan, maldita sea, equivocado – y antes de que él reaccionara, ella lo había tomado de un brazo, obligándolo a levantarse.

Caminó con él por un largo pasillo, e ignoró las preguntas de él acerca de qué diablos estaba haciendo.

Abrió la puerta del baño de mujeres, no importándole si había alguien dentro. Para su fortuna, estaba vacío.

Entró con él en ese lugar, soltándole el brazo. Puso el seguro al instante, y volteó a ver al castaño.

Él entre asustado y sorprendido, no decía absolutamente nada.

-¿No soy cómo otras? Sí lo soy idiota – le dijo acercándose a él que estaba estático.

-No, no, no, esto lo estás haciendo a propósito para que no vuelva a verte más.

-Vaya… si que eres genio – le dijo con sarcasmo mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho cubierto de él.

Nephrite apartó las manos de ella de su cuerpo, y retrocedió. ¡Rayos! No tenía otro tipo de intenciones con ella, al contrario, esa chica le gustaba pero de otra manera, para algo más profundo, pues apenas la vio su vientre burbujeó como un adolescente. ¡Condenar! Jamás le había pasado algo así con una mujer que acababa de conocer…

Retrocedió hasta que sintió las frías cerámicas del tocador en su espalda. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, y desvió su mirada de ella.

Lita se apegó a él, y viajó con sus manos sobre los marcados abdominales que sintió sobre la camisa.

Lo reconocía, el idiota tenía un gran cuerpo, muy tentador.

Lentamente deslizó sus dedos bajo la camisa de este, palpando directamente los fibrosos musculos que clamaban ser tocados.

Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle la médula cuando ella lo tocó. ¡Maldita sea! No quería hacer algo con ella, pues ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito para conseguir su objetivo, que él la dejara y no la molestara más.

Pronto sintió la mano de ella escabullirse dentro de sus pantalones.

¡Oh mierda! Dejó escapar un suspiro ronco cuando sintió las manos de la ojiverde masajear su miembro, a esas alturas, ya erecto.

-Te gusta… ¿Verdad? – le susurró sensualmente ella mientras lamía su cuello. –Ahora tócame… - le exigió.

Ignoró sus palabras. No quería perder, no quería hacerlo… cerró sus ojos y trató de controlar su respiración agitada.

Lita sonrió con malicia, mientras masajeaba con más rapidez la gruesa virilidad entre sus manos. Lo admitía, el idiota además de ser guapo era bien dotado.

-_Mi pacto de abstinencia se va a ir a la mierda si continúo con este juego_ – se dijo a si misma, sin dejar en ningún momento de apretar y estimular la rigidez entre sus dedos. _-¡Detenme idiota! Es lo que se supone debes hacer…_

Abrió sus ojos y la miró, ella aún lamía su cuello… No aguantó más, bajó su rostro y buscó sus labios.

Ella sin resistencia, dio paso a sus labios.

Sus labios sabían a fresas, deliciosos… introdujo su lengua, y masajeó la de ella suavemente. Su sabor era tan intoxicante, que quería embriagarse en ella en ese mismo instante.

Joder con la maldita apuesta, de todas formas encontraría la manera de que Lita no fuera sólo algo pasajero.

Mordió su labio inferior, y ella gimió deliciosamente en su boca. Lo que a su vez provocó que él también gimiera inconscientemente…

-Tócame… – ella le susurró tentándolo a niveles insospechados.

La apegó a su cuerpo, y recorrió sus curvas grabando al mismo tiempo a través de sus manos, cada tramo de piel que ansiaba desesperadamente degustar. Subió su mano y agarró un pecho de ella con fuerza, apretando con sus dedos índice y medio el pezón de ella que no tardó en mostrar signos de excitación.

-_Se siente tan bien… mierda, no puedo controlarme_…

-Oh si… - murmuró cuando ella aumentó la frecuencia y ritmo de sus acciones sobre su hombría.

Dejó de tocarla y besarla, y a continuación sacó la mano de ella del interior de sus pantalones. La levantó por la cintura, y la condujo hacia el gran y espacioso lavamanos mientras ella entrelazaba las piernas por sus caderas.

La sentó y la volvió a besar, perdiendo todo su auto control en un segundo. Acarició los muslos de la muchacha y ascendió tortuoso hasta llegar a tocar la prenda inferior de ella.

Se aventuró, y palpó su centro por encima de las pantaletas con su dedo medio, masajeando de manera circular y rápida a medida que ella movía sus caderas para aumentar la fricción.

_-Oh mierda… esto se acabó… tengo que joder…_

Sintió la humedad impregnarse en sus dedos por sobre la tela, sonrió y condujo su mano bajo las pantaletas, para tocar directamente su núcleo. Palpó delicadamente sus pliegues, y exploró con sus dedos su feminidad hasta que encontró el botón de carne más sensible de ella. Lo digitó con su dedo medio velozmente, hasta que sintió su mano humedecerse de más miel.

-Sigue… ¡Ahhh! – sonrió y continuó moviendo su mano en aquella cavidad.

Introdujo su dedo medio e índice en su interior, al momento que daba paso a su dedo pulgar para que tocara su punto sensible. La arremetió con fuerza mientras ella acompañaba sus movimientos manuales con sus caderas, de manera única y salvaje.

Le mordió el cuello, y sintió los temblores en ella a medida que aumentaba las embestidas. Lamió su tersa piel, y se encaminó con su lengua, hacia el valle de sus pechos.

Ella bajó la parte superior de su vestido, revelando su firme busto.

_-Felicitaciones Lita, tendrás sexo luego de casi un año de nada de nada…_

La miró maravillado, y no aguantando las ganas, chupó sus pezones con fuerza, mientras ella se apoyaba con ambas manos hacia atrás, para permitirle mayor acceso.

Succionó la carne en su boca disfrutando del rico sabor de ella, mordió el pequeño botón rosa, y aumentó las arremetidas apenas notó el cuerpo de Lita ser poseído por espasmos involuntarios.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! Si, si, si, si… ¡Ahhh!

Continuó con lo mismo, hasta que ya no soportó su hombría palpitando por querer invadirla de una buena vez. Dejó de succionar el pezón, dejó de tocar su núcleo.

_-¡No te detengas idiota! – _Lita lo reprochó a sus adentros, y lo miró sin saber por qué se detuvo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa malvada, y en menos de un parpadeo bajó sus pantalones revelando su bien dotado miembro.

La castaña encubierta, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa depredadora al ver tal rigidez. Su longitud y grosor le daban por enterada que el placer sería posiblemente muy bueno.

-_Gracias Dios, gracias Dios…_

Mordió su labio inferior, levantó su trasero, apoyándose con sus manos, cuando él comenzó a bajarle lentamente sus pantaletas.

Una vez eliminada aquella ropa de encajes, separó sus piernas, autorizando acceso.

Nephrite rompió el paquete de un preservativo, que sacó de quizás dónde, lo puso en su membrecía y lo cubrió, dándole protección.

La iba a invadir, pero se antes de hacerlo, él tomó su miembro entre sus manos, y lo pasó lentamente por el clítoris de ella. Aceleró el movimiento, y no se detuvo pese a los jadeos de ella pidiéndole, mejor dicho exigiéndole que la penetrara.

-Shhh… - la silenció dándole un beso. -¿Quieres que lo haga ahora?

-S-Sí…

-¿Segura?

-Sí te dije, ya deja de jugar y cógeme de una buena vez.

Enarcó una ceja y continuó presionando su clítoris, pero abruptamente dejó de hacerlo.

Le besó la mejilla y sonrió.

-Lo siento preciosa, pero si lo hago ganarás la apuesta… - le dijo recordando por qué estaba ahí en ese momento y haciendo eso, aunque se haya dejado llevar por la lujuria, pudo contener el deseo y detenerse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Lita amplió sus ojos, y luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento… no puedo, a ti no. Tengo otros planes contigo…

-¡Púdrete maldito idiota! – le gritó bajándose del lavamanos, y tomando por los hombros a Nephrite, haciéndolo retroceder. –¡Tú no me harás esto, te demostraré que soy igual que cualquier otra estúpida que haya estado entre tus piernas!

Como el castaño tenía los pantalones bajo, hasta las rodillas, le daba trabajo caminar, por lo que ella se adueñó de la situación, obligándolo a retroceder por dónde ella lo guiaba. No se dio cuenta cuando Lita lo tiró contra una puerta, esta se abrió, por lo que cayó por el peso de su cuerpo, sentando en la tapa de un retrete.

No se había equivocado, ella era agresiva… ¡Diablos! Eso lo excitaba más.

Ella cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, y se sentó sobre él. Se balanceó sobre su regazo, hasta que sintió nuevamente su masculinidad rígida.

Él en ningún momento dijo nada, estaba paralizado mirando acción de ella sobre él.

Se levantó un poco, tomó la erección entre sus manos y la condujo hacia su cavidad, se sentó lentamente, hasta introducirla en su totalidad a su interior.

-¡Oh Dios!... – se meció cerrando sus ojos, y dejándose embriagar por la deliciosa sensación de él en su interior. –Se siente tan bien… - _¡Oh Si! ¡Por fin!_

Suspiró, y tomó entre sus manos, la delgada cintura de ella, acompañándola con sus movimientos de cadera.

-Así me gusta… - le dijo ella mirando directamente a sus ojos, y rodeando su cuello con ambas manos.

-Haces esto sólo para alejarme – Lita enarcó una ceja, y negó con la cabeza.

-No genio, lo hice por necesidad – confesó la verdad, pero él no pareció creerle ninguna palabra.

-Mientes… lo haces para que no te busque.

-¿Tú crees?... ¡Ahhh!...

-L-Lo creo… - ella aumentó el ritmo, introduciéndose cada vez más profundo.

-Mejor cállate y sigue moviéndote.

No le respondió, sólo se dejó llevar por las placenteras manifestaciones de éxtasis que recorrían sus venas a toda velocidad por cada vaivén de caderas de ella sobre su miembro.

Cerró sus ojos cuando ella lo besó. Recorrió su boca de manera demandante, sintiendo su dulce sabor colarse en su lengua suavemente. No podía negarlo, ella era increíblemente hermosa, y deliciosa…

-¡Ahhh! ¡Nephrite! – gritó ella rompiendo el beso y balanceándose sin cansancio en él. –Más rápido… Así…

Sonrió y aumentó la velocidad de su cuerpo, apretando con fuerza la cintura de ella, obligándola a que brincara sobre él.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, aceleró las embestidas, sintiendo su miembro apretado por las contracciones de las paredes internas de ella.

Se le escapó un jadeo ronco cuando sintió su cuerpo entumecerse, y erizarse completamente a medida que las arremetidas se hicieron más veloces, lo que aumentó cuando la fricción de los pezones endurecidos de ella contra su pecho, se hicieron más continuas y apegadas a su piel.

-¡Ahhh! – sentía pronto la llegada del clímax. Su cuerpo comenzó a tener espasmos involuntarios, por lo que, lo abrazó, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda ancha de él.

-Lita… - gimió, recorriendo sus manos desde su cintura, hacia sus caderas, para luego descender y apretar con fuerza sus glúteos.

Mordió su labio inferior, y cerró sus ojos, ocultando su rostro sudoroso entre el cuello y hombro de él.

Una corriente eléctrica, recorrió todo el camino de sus nervios, haciéndola perder el completo control de su cuerpo perlado en miles de gotas de éxtasis.

Se aferró más a él cuando en una embestida, toda la lujuria acumulada en su interior, brotó por sus poros disipándose en la atmosfera sofocante que los rodeaba.

-¡MIERDA! – gritó sin consciencia.

La embistió unas cuantas veces más, seguidas, y acabó al igual que ella. Juraba que si no acababa en ese momento, se volvería loco… ella casi lo hizo perder la cabeza.

La apretó a su cuerpo y aspiró el adorable olor a flores que se desprendía del cuerpo de ella. Abrió sus ojos, y se dejó embriagar por el asfixiante aroma que provocaba que su vientre burbujeara sin parar.

Lita besó su cuello suavemente, y no pudo evitar desprender un par de lágrimas de sus ojos esmeraldas.

Había sido un momento maravilloso, demasiado excitante y caliente como para ser verdad… No sabía si se debía a que por el extenso tiempo en que estuvo sin sexo, o porque en realidad la sensación quemante que recorrió su cuerpo, culminó de tal manera que la hizo olvidar su nombre por un momento.

¡Maldición…! Tuvo sexo con un idiota desconocido, vinculado a su objetivo y ultra dotado… quizás debió pensar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas. Pese a que no se arrepentía, se sentía como una cualquiera… aunque eso era lo que quería demostrarle a él en todo caso, que era igual a todas…

Se separó de él, y se levantó lentamente, tratando en todo momento de ocultar su rostro.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él con voz entrecortada.

-S-Sí… - acomodó su vestido, y su peluca que por suerte no se le había caído luego de tanta acción.

Nephrite hizo lo mismo, se levantó, retiró el preservativo, lo eliminó, y acomodó sus ropas, sin dejar en todo momento de mirar a Lita de reojo.

Lita abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el lavamanos para encontrar sus pantaletas que sepa Dios dónde quedaron tiradas.

No demoró en encontrarlas. Se las puso, aún con las piernas temblorosas y débiles.

Sintió al castaño detrás de ella, y volteó inmediatamente.

-Te das cuenta que… después de esto no te dejaré más – le dijo él con expresión seria, demostrando con su tono de voz, una seguridad y confianza jamás escuchada por ella.

Lita arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

-Idiota… - susurró. –Soy igual que todas, te lo demostré… ahora déjame tranquila y listo. ¿Ok?

-No es tan fácil preciosa, no lograrás librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

-No sé por qué creo que tienes razón… - replicó desviando su mirada. –_Probablemente muy pronto nos volvamos a encontrar, de hecho así será…_

-La tengo Lita, así que de ahora en adelante, me verás bastante seguido…

-Seguro, de cualquier manera, no me interesa, tengo cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparme. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme. – le dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

-No tan rápido preciosa – le agarró la cintura, por detrás, y le susurró al oído. -¿Cómo te contacto…?

Lita sonrió.

-No va hacer falta que lo hagas, te lo aseguro. – le dijo antes de separarse de él, y salir rápidamente del baño, dejando al castaño bastante confundido.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, siento la demora, la verdad es que la universidad a consumido mucho de mi tiempo. Espero no demorar mucho con la próxima actualización. (Ahí habrá más Darien/Serena) (*.*)

Gracias a todos los por review's, eternamente agradecida. ^^

PD: Será, Seiya/Serena/Darien, y Diamante/Lita/Nephrite.


	4. Arrebatos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Ligero Lime.

-Dejen review's – Diálogo.

-_Dejen review's_– Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO::: Subrepticias :::Oo~**

.

**A**rrebatos (Capítulo IV)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**C**uando dejaron el restorán, luego de aquella supuesta cena de negocios en donde debía lograr el contrato, Seiya la había llevado a su vehículo, con una velocidad inesperada.

Posiblemente se debía a la desesperación. Y era lo más obvio, ya que después de la actitud sugestiva que le demostró durante la cena, casi había acabado con el autocontrol del heredero.

No es que no le gustara, al contrario, pues de alguna manera un tanto fuera de lugar, sentía cierta necesidad. No era para menos en todo caso, dado que la hermosura del azabache era para derretir a cualquiera.

Así que, de cierto modo, no sentía remordimiento alguno, ya que para lograr el objetivo tenía que recurrir a sus más valiosas armas de seducción. Armas que ella manejaba a la perfección.

Aunque igual debatía entre lo que estaba permitido y no, pese a que fácilmente podía caer en las redes de su misión.

Bueno, no importándole mucho, ya que sabía a qué se enfrentaba, Serena suspiró al momento que le echaba un vistazo a Seiya que conducía como un digno piloto de carreras.

Sin duda, la urgencia era increíble. No lo culpaba, ella sentía algo parecido.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, los latidos aumentaron con creces cuando Seiya detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento de un edificio bastante elegante.

-Serena – él la llamó con suavidad. –Y-Yo…

-Seiya – le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta. -¿Estás nervioso? – la pregunta fue sólo para corroborar que casi lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

-N-No…

Puras mentiras, lo sabía, de no ser así, no habría tartamudeado. ¿Verdad?

-Si tú lo dices… - dijo como si nada, arreglándose el cabello en el acto.

-… - enseguida, Seiya bajó del vehículo y se fue hacia la parte del copiloto para poder abrirle la puerta a Serena. –Serena – le extendió la mano cortésmente para que ella se bajara.

-Oh, gracias. Qué caballero – aceptó el ofrecimiento.

-Siempre – sonrió orgulloso.

Serena asintió en silencio, siendo ayudada en el instante por él.

Una vez que Seiya cerró la puerta, Serena lo miró insinuantemente.

-Entonces… - haciendo como si nada, enarcó una rubia ceja, como esperando algo.

-_Maldición_ – tragando duro, el azabache cogió la mano de la ojiazul. –Lo siento, pero en realidad ya no aguanto más

Y antes de que pudiera continuar, Serena lo había besado.

Era obvio que estaba esperando que él diera el primer paso, pero como casi se estaba derritiendo por querer sentir aquellos labios, no le quedó de otra más que tomar las riendas.

Casi lanzándose sobre él, envolvió ambos brazos por el cuello de éste, siendo capaz de sentir la ferocidad con la que el músculo cardiaco palpitaba desenfrenado a la par del suyo. Pudo sentirlo, fue casi como un compás al unísono.

No podía negarlo, los labios de Kou eran más suaves y cremosos de lo que se veían. Y para qué decir cómo besaba el tipo. Dios, era impresionante.

Con las piernas casi temblándole, abrió su boca y permitió el acceso a la lengua del heredero que intentaba recorrerla por completo. Lo aceptó porque también quería sentirlo. Y vaya que no se desilusionó.

Seiya sujetó la estrecha cintura de la rubia, reduciendo el espacio entre su cuerpo y el de ella en un encaje que fue, incluso, extraño. Eran casi como las piezas faltantes de un rompecabezas.

Por primera vez en su vida, sentía que el destino existía.

-Seiya…

Oh, maldita sea, si la idea de Serena era que se quemara, lo había logrado, pues con aquel jadeo que ahogó en su garganta, casi acabó con él.

-Serena – logró pronunciar, rompiendo el contacto para oxigenarse. –Me estás volviendo loco…

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, casi con inocencia.

-Y ahora aún más.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, Seiya la tomó de la mano, y la condujo hacia la entrada del ascensor que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Quizá se debía a la cantidad de neurotransmisores que tenía en la sangre, o tal vez todo era un conjugado de sus instintos, pero en definitiva, el actuar sin razón era un completo estado de revolución hormonal de un típico adolescente virgen.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando había llegado al piso del departamento. Ni mucho menos se dio cuenta de cuando a duras penas, logró introducir la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

Lo único que sabía, era que los labios de Serena eran un licor embriagador y dulce que quería disfrutar por siempre.

Lanzando las llaves, Dios sabe donde, Seiya abrazó a la rubia y la besó, está vez en un duelo infartante de lenguas húmedas.

Con su pie, y dando a demostrar su gran talento, cerró la puerta, sin dejar en ningún momento de besarla.

Por otro lado, Serena estaba desesperada, pues cada vez que sentía el roce entre su piel y la de él, se le quemaba cada célula. ¡Ah, maldita sea! Era maravilloso…

Soltando un gemido casi silencioso, dejó de besarlo, por lo que se mordió el labio inferior mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, y sacaba con eficiencia la chaqueta de él. Justo en el segundo en que el atractivo millonario le lamía el cuello y descendía tortuosamente.

-Serena… - murmuró el azabache, al instante en que le mordisqueaba la clavícula y se sacaba, a duras penas, la chaqueta que intentaba eliminar Serena. –Eres deliciosa…

-Uhm… - no pudiendo otorgar una respuesta sólida, enredó sus dedos en el cabello ónix de Kou para acercarlo más hacia ella una vez que la chaqueta cayó al suelo.

Era un hecho, estaba igual de revolucionada que él con tantos toques y caricias lascivas por encima de la ropa.

Cuando el azabache comenzó a masajearle un pecho, no pudo más que reprimirse un gemido que, indiscutiblemente, no pasó desapercibido para él. Y, por supuesto, los siguientes fueron audibles para cualquiera que estuviera en un radio de 2 metros, ya que había perdido el control de sus cuerdas vocales.

-Hermosa… - le susurró antes de descender en un ruta húmeda otorgada con su lengua, hacia el horizonte de los pechos bien formados de la rubia. –Muy hermosa… - repitió sintiendo cómo en la palma de su mano el pequeño montículo se endurecía.

-S-Seiya… - exasperada por el cosquilleo que se le había implantado entre las piernas, se mordió el interior de la mejilla para ahogar un grito lujurioso.

Aún con los dedos enredados en el cabello de él, abrió los ojos y lo observó con una sonrisa maligna dibujada entre sus labios.

-Quiero… - con los iris brillantes y las pupilas dilatadas, hizo contacto visual con Seiya que dejaba las caricias de lado e inclinaba la cabeza para mirarla. –Quiero…

-Lo sé.

Antes de que pudiera responder, él le atacó la boca a besos necesitados.

-Lo sé, Serena – le murmuró en la boca con voz sexy.

-Oh, sí… - contestó aferrándose al heredero que había comenzado a friccionarse en su contra.

Vaya que le gustaban los frotes candentes como ése.

Casi al borde de colapsar por tanto calor, bajó ambas manos y con rapidez las introdujo al interior de los pantalones de él para retirarle la camisa. Acción que logró en pocos segundos, por lo que de inmediato acarició los bien definidos músculos abdominales de éste.

Era como una roca. ¡Y eso que aún no los veía! Conmocionada, recorrió con la yema de los dedos el vientre moldeado, en un camino que se extendió hacia la zona lumbar de Seiya.

Una vez con ambas manos en dicho lugar, lo obligó a que se apegara más hacia su cuerpo mientras intentaba separar las piernas, con el único objetivo de sentir la erección en un frote directo entre las aún puestas prendas de vestir.

Al menos, de esa manera, se fomentaba mucho más el deseo que tenía de sentirlo de una buena vez, asimismo, adoraba las preliminares.

-Serena… - balbuceó casi abstraído, posando ambas manos en las caderas de la rubia para unir ambos sexos aún cubiertos. –Serás mía.

Justo cuando la platinada iba a responder, el maldito e inoportuno sonido del celular de él, los distrajo de aquella atmósfera tan caliente, sin embargo, no fue impedimento como para que no continuaran con lo mismo.

No obstante cuando el sonido se repitió una y mil veces, Seiya sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón para apagarlo sin siquiera mirar quién diablos llamaba.

Todo hubiera seguido de la misma manera, pero cuando ahora el teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar de manera insistente, Seiya se frustró.

Soltando un gruñido de insatisfacción, murmuró palabras inentendibles en los labios de ella.

-Puede ser importante – dijo Serena tratando de separarse de él, acto que se le estaba haciendo prácticamente imposible.

-No me interesa.

-S-Seiya… - jadeó alejando sus manos del vientre del heredero para poder tomarlo por los hombros.

-Shh… - silenciándola, sonrió cautivador antes de posar una última sus labios sobre los de ella.

-Pero – sin poder replicar, soltó un suspiro que rápidamente se transformó en un quejido candente cuando él, una vez, más le comenzó a trazar en pinceladas con la lengua, el horizonte de sus pechos.

El sonido del teléfono había desaparecido para ella.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó intoxicar por él. Que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, sería feliz vagando en los distintos estadios del placer.

Cuando ya estaba empezando a imaginarse quizá qué situaciones pecaminosas entre ella y Seiya, el click de la contestadora la llevó de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Q-Qué pasa? – preguntó al no sentir más lengua y boca de él en contacto con su piel. -¿Seiya? – entreabrió los ojos.

Quedándose en absoluto silencio, lo contempló mientras parecía meditar. ¿Había sucedido algo?

-¿Seiya?

Hubo un silencio que se prolongó unos cuantos segundos antes de que él decidiera contestar.

-Serena – mirándola a los ojos, habló. –Debo irme, me gustaría continuar aquí contigo, pero…

-Dime, ¿pasó algo?

-Mi hermano.

Ampliando los ojos y formando una perfecta "o" entre los labios, Serena asintió en silencio.

-¿Qué?

-Tuvo un accidente – fue todo lo que dijo antes de recoger su chaqueta que estaba regada en el suelo.

¿Un accidente? Oh… ahora todo tenía su razón de ser, posiblemente como estaba tan enfocada en las sensaciones indescriptibles que le estaba dando el azabache, es que no se dio cuenta del mensaje que había dejado alguien en la contestadora, informándole a Seiya que su hermano había tenido un accidente.

A todo esto, ¿qué hermano?

-¿Quién?

-Yaten.

-Te acompaño – articuló sin pensar, arreglándose el cabello que estaba todo desordenado, y asegurando de paso los pendientes que llevaba.

-No es necesario, Serena. Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí.

-No, no, no. Iré, te acompañaré, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. –Le guiñó un ojo.

Obviamente el saber qué había sucedido al hermano menor de Seiya, le servía para recolectar datos, y del mismo modo, acercarse más a él y conseguir el objetivo que tenía.

–Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta. – Agregó sonriendo, acto seguido, cogió su cartera que ni recordaba que andaba trayendo.

Joder, Seiya Kou la hacía olvidarse de todo.

-Gracias – le sonrió y la tomó de la mano para salir de ahí cuanto antes e ir al hospital.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

.

**L**ita respiró profundamente cuando salió del cuarto de baño. ¡Dios! Había estado increíblemente refrescante la ducha.

Claro, le había servido para dos cosas; quedar limpia luego de aquel extra laboral encuentro sexual con un desconocido, y para relajar los músculos que los sentía más tensos que nunca. Lo cual era lógico, después de tanto tiempo sin acción, casi se había oxidado.

Dibujando una sonrisa tranquila entre sus labios, dejó caer la toalla que la cubría una vez que ingresó a su cuarto. Acto seguido, buscó su pijama y se lo colocó en cosa de segundos.

Ahora, lo único que quería era dejarse caer en la cama y rendirse en los brazos de Morfeo. No obstante, aquello no sucedió, pues en el preciso momento en que iba a recostarse, el sonido del teléfono le arruinó los planes.

Dejando escapar un bufido por lo bajo, recogió el teléfono móvil que tenía encima de la mesita de noche al lado de su cama.

Sin siquiera ver quién llamaba, contestó.

-¿Diga?

-¡Lita! Soy yo, Serena.

-Ajá, así escucho – respondió sentándose a la orilla de la cama. -¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué no has llegado? – preguntó mirando el reloj que marcaba las 22:05.

-Ah, eh, bueno. Jaja.

Lita sonrió de medio lado.

-Lo que pasa es que, es una historia larga de la cual te daré detalles, pero ahora debo decirte otra cosa.

-Dime.

-Yaten Kou está hospitalizado.

Arqueando una ceja, interrogó a su amiga rubia de inmediato.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Aún sigues con Seiya?

-La verdad es que aún no lo sé, está siendo examinado por el médico, pero creo que pronto saldrá a informar qué pasó. Y estoy en el hospital junto con Seiya, o sea, él está conversando con quien parece ser la novia de Taiki.

-Oh… Esto es bueno.

-¡Lita!

-Ok, ok, no digo que sea bueno que Yaten Kou esté en el hospital, digo que es una buena instancia para que te acerques más a Seiya. ¿No? Además estando ahí, podrás estrechar lazos con los demás herederos. Me refería a eso, Serena – suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-Ah, sí, sí sé. Es por eso que creo que llegaré tarde. Decidí acompañar a Seiya hasta acá. Ya sabes, lo que sea para averiguar más detalles.

-Muy cierto.

-Sí, ya para eso te llamaba, para mantenerte al tanto. Procuraré no llegar muy tarde, Lita.

-Sí, no hay problema.

-Gracias, te quiero.

-Yo también. Cuídate mucho y suerte.

-Igual para ti, besos.

Presionando el botón para terminar la conversación, Lita abrió los ojos.

Era muy, pero muy bueno lo que había sucedido, dado que era la situación perfecta para que Serena mostrara sus dotes de mujer preocupada, pues si se trata de estrechar vínculos, ésa era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

-Esto está cada vez mejor… - susurró dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche.

Así como iban, pronto tendrían vacaciones. Asimismo, la misión estaba saliendo más simple de lo que creyeron en un principio. Nada de mal.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

-**E**ntonces…

Nephrite se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes de su acomodado departamento.

-¿Entonces qué?

Darien respiró profundo antes de hablar.

-¿La información?

-Ah, eso… - recordó no prestándole mucha importancia al asunto, por supuesto, su mente aún viajaba en los recuerdos latentes que tenía a flor de piel luego de experimentar tan placentero encuentro sexual con Lita…

Realmente, esa mujer le había gustado muchísimo. Hace tiempo que no conocía alguien como ella; atrevida, intimidante, misteriosa, demasiado hermosa e inteligente.

Dios… cómo le gustaría volver a verla de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?

Incluso aún podía sentir el intenso olor a flores implantado en sus manos y piel. Era suave y embriagante.

¡Joder! Así como estaba, se iba a convertir en un necesitado de la castaña. ¡Pero, Ahh! No podía dejar de pensar en ella, era mucho como para obviarlo.

Sonriendo bobamente, entrecerró los ojos.

Oh, Lita…

-¿Nephrite?

-_Lita, Lita…_

-¿Nephrite, estás bien?

Sacudiendo la cabeza ambos lados para dejar de lado sus pensamientos de ensueño con la alta muchacha, estableció contacto visual con el azabache que lo miraba interrogante.

-Sí, sí, no es nada.

-Mientes… - Darien se acercó a él. –A todo esto, ¿por qué estás sonrojado? – la pregunta fue casi con sorna.

-¡No estoy sonrojado! – exclamó desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

¡Caray! ¿Él sonrojado? ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba?

¡Maldición! Definitivamente Lita lo había dejado anonadado.

-Feh, no es para tanto.

-Tsk, lo que sea – gruñó mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero.

-Ahora dime, ¿espiaste a Seiya?

-… - dejando caer ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, metió las manos al interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón. –Obvio, a eso fui.

¡Por supuesto! A eso había ido al restorán, no obstante había perdido la concentración cuando una hermosa mujer se le interpuso en el camino. Tenía que reconocer que desde que habló con ella, Seiya Kou pasó a otra dimensión.

Así que, en definitiva, no sabía más nada del heredero. Ni siquiera había notado cuando el azabache se había ido de aquel restorán. Claro, todo a causa de una mujer; Lita.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando en ella como un adolescente enamorado a primera vista.

-¿Y? ¿Qué información recolectaste?

Chasqueando la lengua, respondió. –Estaba cenando con una mujer rubia. De hecho la misma mujer que estaba conversando con él cuando estábamos en el museo. Serena creo que se llama, no recuerdo bien.

-_Serena…_ - Darien no pudo evitar sonreír. -¿Cenando con ella? Vaya, parece que ahora tendremos que preocuparnos de un obstáculo más.

-Sí, sí.

-Tenemos que saber quién es ella, y qué tipo de relación comparte con Kou.

-Lo sé, es por eso que Artemis ya está haciendo las averiguaciones pertinentes.

-¿El jefe?

-Sí, me llamo cuando venía hacia acá para que le diera un informe oral – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Así que le conté todo.

-Uhm… nada mal. –Sonrió. -¿Me dirás por qué tienes un chupón en el cuello? -. Cambió abruptamente el foco de atención.

Casi alarmado, Nephrite llevó una mano hacia su cuello. Sí, en el mismo lado en que hace unas horas cierta mujer lo había besado.

-Eh… - ahora seguramente estaba ruborizado. En todo caso, la situación lo ameritaba, era vergonzoso.

-Parece que tuviste diversión. –Aunque quiso, no pudo evitar chasquearse de Nephrite. Le gustaba hacerlo sentir inferior, por arrogante que era.

-Algo así – la voz se le aligeró un poco. –Como otras veces, nada más.

Subiéndose el cuello de la camisa, ocultó aquella marca sobre su piel.

-¿Una más del montón?

-Puede ser… - casi se mordió la lengua. Indiscutiblemente no había sido como una más del montón, de ser así, no estaría pensando en Lita aún. ¿Cierto?

¡Ah, maldito ego masculino!

-Nada importante. –Dando por terminada la conversación, se fue a sentar sobre un sofá. –No quiero hablar de esto.

-Como quieras, Casanova.

-Jaja, qué gracioso, Shiba.

Darien le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado antes de caminar hacia la puerta del departamento de Nephrite. Ya tenía la información, así que ya podría irse a su casa.

-Nos vemos – se despidió con un gesto manual antes de hacer girar la perilla de la puerta.

-Sí, suerte con la bruja. – Dijo antes de que Darien saliera.

Inhalando largo y tendido, llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro.

Mierda… ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Lita?

-_Tendré que hacer algo… esto es mucho._

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

**O**k, Serena reconocía que no le gustaban las clínicas. De hecho, las odiaba con toda su alma, apenas soportaba aquel intenso olor a antisépticos y desinfectantes.

No le gustaba, definitivamente no. Sin embargo, si era para estrechar lazos con Seiya, pasaría internada como una infección intrahospitalaria en ese lugar.

-¿Quieres un café?

Girando el rostro por instinto cuando aquella melodiosa voz masculina llegó a sus oídos, se encontró con la mirada de preocupación de Seiya que estaba de pie a un lado de ella.

-No, gracias.

-¿Segura?

-Sí… - sonrió.

Él se sentó a su lado.

-¿Saben algo aún? – estaría mintiendo si lo negara, pero en verdad estaba preocupada. Sobre todo por la mirada melancólica y llena de preocupación que se había plasmado en los bellos ojos del heredero.

-No… Taiki me dijo que lo había encontrado inconsciente, pero no sabe por qué.

-Oh… - involuntariamente, posó su mano sobre la de él. -¿Estás bien?

-Sólo preocupado – le dedicó una sonrisa genuina.

-Así veo – murmuró. Iba a agregar algo más, pero justo en ese minuto, el médico junto al mayor de los Kou llegó a la sala de espera en donde ambos estaban.

-Dr. Yamashiro –. Seiya se levantó casi por instinto.

Serena hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cómo está Yaten?

-Estable dentro de su condición.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – esta vez fue Taiki quién preguntó. Pese a que venía junto con el médico, éste no le había querido dar información aún.

-Tuvo una intoxicación por metanfetaminas.

Los rostros de Seiya y Taiki adquirieron un gesto de sorpresa innegable, mientras que Serena enarcó una fina ceja rubia.

¿Acaso Yaten Kou era un… drogadicto?

-Pero…

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué él…? – Seiya lo interrumpió, casi alterándose por la noticia. Le era casi imposible creer que su hermano menor estuviera consumiendo tal tipo de sustancias nocivas.

-De acuerdo a los exámenes ésa fue la causa. En este momento una enfermera está realizándole una toma de muestra sanguínea para determinar el tiempo de consumo. Cuando tenga los exámenes, les informaré.

-… - aún asombrado, Seiya se sentó donde hace unos minutos estaba junto a la rubia.

-Seiya… - enseguida se sentó al lado del azabache.

Taiki con la misma reacción de su hermano, miró interrogante al médico.

-¿Podemos verlo?

-Aún no, cuando termine la enfermera de tomar las muestras podrán ingresar. Ella les avisará.

Y sin más, el médico se fue.

Asintiendo en silencio, el mayor se sentó en un sofá que estaba frente al de su hermano, percatándose recién en ese momento, que una rubia espectacular lo estaba acompañando. ¿Quién era esa muchacha?

Sin darle mucho interés a la incógnita, pensó en Yaten y en el porqué había llegado a tal punto de consumo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Yaten?

Todos miraron a una rubia que acababa de llegar a la sala de espera.

-Mina… - comenzó Seiya, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para informarle lo que había pasado.

Serena sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, memorizó el nombre de la recién llegada. Cualquier dato y relación que mantuvieran los Kou era de su completo interés.

-¿Dónde está él?

-Yaten sufrió una sobredosis. – Respondió Taiki antes de levantarse del sofá y perderse por uno de los pasillos de la clínica.

-¿Qué…?

-Yo te contaré, Mina. –Seiya se incorporó y caminó hacia su cuñada.

Interesada, Serena se quedó en ese mismo lugar, preguntándose qué tipo de relación mantenía la tal Mina con Yaten…

Bueno, ya habría tiempo de averiguar más.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé, mátenme. xD

Me demoré muchísimo en actualizar, y aún me pregunto el porqué lo hice. Bueno, supongo que son cosas que pasan. Anyway, juro que esta vez no demoraré tanto. ¡Lo juro!

Además que es muy seguro que Julieta y Ale se encarguen de que lo haga con mayor regularidad. Así que es por ellas que he actualizado. (Dios, nenas, qué manera de insistir xD) Cambiando el tema, éste chap tendría más Sere/Darien, pero eso será en el próximo capítulo. Tuve una confusión algo extraña.

Nos vemos pronto, y gracias por todos los review que he recibido, eh.

¡Besos y paz!


End file.
